The long lost sister
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! This is a story I'm really proud of. At least, I'm working hard on it. It's about Endou, his lost twin sister, and all the other Inazuma Japan members. The story is written in the time just before and during the FFI on Liocott Island. I know, this summary is really bad. It WAAAAY better than it sounds. Please R&R! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Enjoy! xoxo
1. The history of Endou Misuka

**~ The long lost sister~**

**Chapter One: The history of Endou Misuka**

Endou's P.O.V.

''To the left!'' I shouted at my team, Inazuma Japan.

The FF was over and our new team, Inazuma Japan was training for the next big upcoming tournament, the FFI. Today, I felt a little absent. Today was a special day. April 10th. The day that…

''ENDOU!'' I suddenly heard.

I looked up and a soccer ball flew straight into my face.

''Itte…'' I said, while I rubbed my face.

I saw people wince too.

''Gomenasai, Endou.'' Goenji said.

''Are you okay?'' Kidou asked.

''I'm okay. Sorry, I was thinking about something else than soccer.'' I said.

Everybody widened their eyes.

''Is that even possible for you?'' Kurimatsu asked shocked.

I sighed.

''Gomenasai, today is a special day for me.'' I said.

Everybody looked curious.

''What's wrong, Endou-kun?'' Aki asked.

I sighed again. Then, I faked a smile.

''Nothing. Just continue practice.'' I said.

Everybody continued, but now and then, some people gave me a worried glare. I possibly couldn't tell them about…

''Minna, that was it for today's practice!'' Coach Kudou shouted over the field.

Everybody walked away and I followed them. I received a towel from Fuyuka and a water bottle from Haruna.

''Something wrong, Endou?'' Haruna asked.

I shook my head.

''No, I'm fine.'' I said.

Then, I walked towards the dressing rooms.

''Did you guys know that today is official sibling day?'' Hiroto asked the others.

Almost everybody nodded.

''Me and Haruna are going to see a movie.'' Kidou said.

''I'm taking Yuuka to the park.'' Goenji continued.

I felt a horrid feeling coming over me. I stood up, while tears burned in my eyes.

''Oi, Endou!'' Kidou shouted.

''What's up?'' Kazemaru added.

''Yeah, you've been looking down the entire day.'' Fubuki said.

That was the point when I allowed my tears to fall down.

''Endou is…'' Fudou said shocked.

''Crying…'' Tsunami finished his sentence.

Almost no one here had seen Endou cry. Only when it was because of happiness. But never because of sadness.

''Endou, we're your friends. You can talk to us about everything.'' Kabeyama said compassionate.

I wiped away my tears and faked a smile.

''It's nothing, guys. It's just this stupid date.'' I said.

''Did something happen on this day?'' Sakuma asked.

I nodded.

''Please tell us…'' Midorikawa said soft.

I sat down again and took a deep breath.

''Today is a special day for me…'' I started.

Everybody fell silent and listened to me.

''On April 10th, 8 years ago, I lost my twin sister, Endou Misuka.'' I said depressed.

Everybody's eyes widened and everybody looked shocked.

''You have a twin sister?'' Goenji asked shocked.

''And she… died?'' Tobitaka added.

I nodded. Everybody looked compassionate at me.

''That's awful…'' Tachimukai said.

''I really can't imagine living without my siblings…'' Hijikata said.

''What exactly happened?'' Kidou asked careful.

I took a deep breath.

''It was when we were both 6. I was playing soccer in the backyard and Misuka was at my grandmother's place.'' I said.

''You mean, at Daisuke's wife her place?'' Fubuki asked.

I nodded.

''Yeah. My grandma was going to bring her back to our house again, but on the way towards there, a car accident occurred. My grandma and Misuka were badly injured and transported to an unknown hospital. We didn't knew where they were and we didn't hear anything about them for ages. We found out ourselves after a while that our grandmother had past away, but there was completely no information about Misuka. People told us she probably died too. The hardest part was that I never saw here again then when she left that day to go to our grandmother. She didn't even have a funeral. I still miss her everyday. She meant the world to me.'' I told the others.

Everybody looked compassionate.

''And that on sibling day…'' Toramaru said soft.

''Hey Endou, you can come along to the movie.'' Kidou suggested.

''Or the park.'' Goenji added.

I smiled at my friends.

''That's really sweet, but no. I always do the same thing on this day. And that is going to the steel tower and gaze the entire day over the city. Misuka and I used to come a lot there.'' I replied.

Everybody nodded.

''Well, take care today, Endou.'' Hiroto said, while he laid his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled sadly.

''Thank you, Hiroto.'' I replied.

I looked around.

''Thank you all, for listening to me. You're truly my friends!'' I said.

Everybody smiled back. Then, we dressed back into our normal clothes and headed into different directions.

Normal P.O.V.

''Tadaima.'' Endou said, when he came home.

''Okairi.'' His mother replied.

Endou took off his shoes and walked further into his house, towards his mother.

''How was your day, sweetie?'' His mother asked, her tone a little bit more sad than usual.

''It was okay, I guess.'' Endou replied.

He took a seat at the dinner table. His mother gave him a steaming cup of ramen and a pair of chopsticks. Then, she took a seat in front of him and leaned on left elbow, while she laid her head in her hand.

''Are you going to the steel tower after dinner?'' She asked her son.

Endou nodded and swallowed some ramen.

''You really keep doing that faithfully every year.'' His mother said with a sweet smile.

''Of course. She's my twin sister. I'll never forget the time we spent together.'' Endou replied serious.

His mother sighed and Endou saw tears burn into her eyes.

''I still remember how she was born four minutes after you. Same hair, same eyes, same smile. And later on, the same passion for soccer.'' She said.

Endou's glare turned sad too.

''She was an awesome midfielder. However, she liked cheering for me more than playing herself.'' Endou remembered.

He smiled a sad smile.

''She loved you deeply.'' Endou's mother said, while a tear rolled over her cheek.

Endou couldn't bare to see his mother crying and felt his own eyes burning too. He felt the lump in his throat and pushed his bowl of ramen away.

''Gomen, Oka-san. But I really don't feel hungry.'' He said soft.

His mother nodded.

''I understand, sweetie.'' She replied.

Endou stood up.

''I'll be going to the steel tower then.'' He said.

His mother nodded.

''Be back before 9 P.M. okay?'' She asked.

Endou nodded. Then, he left the house.

Endou's P.O.V.

There was a soft breeze among he steel plaza and I laid my hands on the iron bar, while I closed my eyes. I soundlessly let the tears flow down and felt the pain in my heart. I tried to suppress this awful feeling everyday and tried to stay cheery every time, but on this day, I always fail.

''Misuka… wherever you are, remember that I love you till eternity.'' I whispered.

I hoped the wind would carry my words along.

''Endou…'' I suddenly heard beside me.

I turned around and saw Kazemaru standing with a compassionate look.

''Kazemaru…'' Endou said soft.

I quickly wiped away my tears. Kazemaru smiled.

''You don't have to wipe them away for me. Don't force that cheerful attitude of you. Today is a day to mourn.'' He said.

I felt the lump in his throat grew bigger and new tears burned in my eye corners. Kazemaru simply walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

''Cry in my chest if you want.'' He whispered.

I tried to hold myself back, but after a while, I gave in and buried my head in his chest, while I started to sob. Kazemaru rubbed my back and we stayed in that position until the clock reached 9 P.M.

**-The End-**


	2. Who's our guide?

**~ The long lost sister ~**

**Chapter Two: Who's our guide?**

**(A/N: This is similar to episode 85. Only I made my own version of the FFI. Also, there are no managers. That's because every participating land in the FFI gets his own guide who also functions as a manager.)**

Normal P.O.V.

''Time to fly to Liocott Island!'' Endou exclaimed with a smile.

It was the 17th of April and the team was gathering in front of the airport. Today, the team was going to fly towards Liocott Island, who's name was baptized towards Soccer Island.

''I don't like flying…'' Tsunami said nervous.

''We know, Tsunami-sempai,'' Tachimukai replied. ''But we'll help you through it.''

''I wonder if the opponents are just as strong as we are…'' Fudou wondered out loud.

''Is everybody here?'' Coach Kudou asked.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

''Then, let's board the plane.'' Coach Kudou said.

''It's so cool! We even have our own jet!'' Kogure said with big eyes.

''The Inazuma Jet!'' Kazemaru continued.

Everybody walked into the plane and took their seats. Endou stared out of the window and sighed deep. Sure, he was excited. He only just wanted Misuka to be here to cheer him on. This was probably the biggest tournament he had ever participated in, in his entire life. Plus, the thoughts about his grandpa, saying that he waited for him at the top, bothered his mind. Was it true? Was his grandpa still alive?

''Endou, something wrong?'' The voice of Endou woke Endou up from his daydream.

''I-I'm okay, Goenji. Thanks.'' He replied with a smile.

Everybody fastened their seatbelts and the Inazuma Jet took off, with as destination: Liocott Island, aka Soccer Island.

''Flying is so fun!'' Sakura said, who took a spot next to his best friend, Kidou.

Kidou smiled.

''Wooow, we're going pretty high.'' Someoka said fascinated, while he watched out of his window, with Fubuki next to him.

''Tsunami-san, are you okay?'' Hijikata asked, who sat behind Tsunami.

Tsunami clenched his seat and didn't dare to move. His face was all tensed up. Tachimukai, who had a close bond with Tsunami, sat next to him and patted his friends shoulder.

''It's gonna be fine.'' He tried to convince his sempai.

Endou sighed and turned his glare back out of the window. Goenji looked a bit worried.

''Poor Endou… I know how it feels.'' He whispered.

Luckily for him, Yuuka promised to come to Liocott Island when Goenji would make it to the finals. His father would come too, which meant a lot too him. After a couple of hours, the plane started to descend.

''We're almost there!'' Fubuki exclaimed happily.

''Gosh, I'm so excited!'' Midorikawa added.

''They say that the island has his own 'Japan' section, decorated in Japanese style.'' Hiroto said, while he red the brochure of Liocott Island.

''Cool.'' Tobitaka said.

''Hold on tight, we're gonna hit the floor.'' Coach Kudou said with a grin.

The plane got on the ground and rode further. When it stopped, the doors opened and the players stepped out.

''Aaaah! What an amazing, sunny weather!'' Endou said with a smile.

The others stretched themselves out and smiled too.

''We're heading to our apartment first and then, we'll go to the main football stadium to watch the openings ceremony.'' Coach Kudou said.

The others nodded and followed Coach Kudou with their luggage. They walked into the 'Japan' section and saw noodle shops, toy shops and even maid-cafés in the streets.

''Wow, they really made a replica of Japan.'' Toramaru said fascinated.

They walked further and entered a more quieter section. There was a big building, which appeared to be Inazuma Japan's apartment.

''Wow, it looks so big!'' Hijikata said.

''It IS big,'' Coach Kudou replied with a grin. ''Oh, please change into your soccer uniform.''

Everybody went inside and they divided the rooms. Everybody got his own room. Then, when everybody laid their suitcase on their bed and changed into their soccer uniforms, they walked back towards the living room.

''Now, we're heading towards the openings ceremony, where we'll be announced to the world. After that, we'll meet our guide that will guide us the entire tournament. He or she will also function as a manager. He or she will also be participating in the openings ceremony.'' Coach Kudou explained the others.

They all nodded excited.

''All right, let's go then.'' Coach Kudou said.

The Inazuma Japan crew left their apartment and headed towards the main soccer field. They took place somewhere behind the sidelines of the field, specially reserved for the Inazuma Japan players. A man with a big moustache walked towards the center spot with a microphone in his hand.

''Welcome everybody! Football players, fans, guides, just everybody from all over the world! Welcome on the Football Frontier International tournament, where the ten strongest teams from all over the world will fight each other to reach the top!'' The man announced.

Everybody started to scream and yell in excitement.

''And now, let the openings ceremony begin!'' The man with the big moustache said.

He left the field and suddenly, loud music was heard. Ten young boys and girls around the age of fourteen danced onto the fields with each the flag of one of the ten countries in the tournament. It was hard to discover their appearances, because they were far away and the flag covered them almost fully. The guides performed some cool stunts and amazing dance moves, did some waves and twirled around. After five minutes, the music stopped and the ten dancers made a deep bow. Everybody clapped, including the Inazuma Japan members.

''Those were the ten guides of the tournament!'' The man with the big moustache announced, while he walked back towards the center spot. ''And now, I would like to announce the ten participating countries!''

Everybody clapped and shouted.

''First, the five teams from Block A,'' The man with the moustache said. ''Let's welcome the representative team of Japan, Inazuma Japan!''

Endou carried a flag with the logo of Inazuma Japan and walked onto the field, while the others followed him afterwards. They made a round over the entire field and stopped on the spot Coach Kudou told them to stand. Everybody clapped, yelled and whistled for the Japanese soccer players. All the players felt their cheeks burn from all the attention. Quickly, the other teams were announced too. Japan was in Block A with Italy, America, England and Argentina. Endou was happy to see Ichinose again. In Block B were Brazil, Spain, France, Germany and Cotarl. After the openings ceremony, Inazuma Japan left the field again and walked towards Coach Kudou. He grinned.

''Great opening, guys. Are you excited?'' He asked.

''YEAH!'' The team shouted, while they threw their fists into the air.

''Good. Endou, the management of the FFI would like to speak to all the captains. Will you please come with me?'' Coach Kudou asked.

Endou nodded.

''Of course.'' He replied.

Coach Kudou faced the rest of the team.

''In the mean time, the others will meet the guide for Japan. I honestly have no idea who it is myself, so I can't tell you much about him or her. I only know that the person will guide you all around the island and stop at your apartment. Endou and I will come after the meeting.'' He told the others.

The others nodded and smiled.

''Be nice to the guide.'' Coach Kudou said, more to Fudou than to the others.

Fudou grinned.

''No promises. If it's a douche bag, then he just deserves it.'' He said.

Everybody rolled their eyes.

''We'll keep an eye on him.'' Kazemaru said with a grin to Coach Kudou.

''Good,'' He replied with a grin. ''Oh, and I'm letting Kidou in charge.''

Kidou smiled thankful.

''Yosh, minna! We'll meet up soon!'' Endou said, while he walked away with Coach Kudou.

The others smiled too.

''I wonder how our guide looks like.'' Kogure wondered out loud.

''Me too.'' Kabeyama added.

''Does he speak Japanese?'' Kurimatsu asked.

''Well, duh.'' Tobitaka added. ''Otherwise, there's no use in a guide like him or her.''

The other laughed.

''A-Ano, are you guys from Inazuma Japan?'' They suddenly heard a lovely, soft, high-pitched voice.

They all turned around and looked at a girl with knee-length, brown hair and big, brown eyes with long, black eyelashes.

''Hi, I'm your guide!'' She said shyly.

Everybody's mouth fell open.

''She's…'' Fudou said.

''So pretty…'' Many finished his sentence.

The girl started to blush.

''Well, uhmm… thank you.'' She replied shyly.

Kidou took the lead and held out his hand.

''Hi, I'm Kidou Yuuto. Our captain is away for some business with the management. He'll join us later.'' He said.

The girl shook his hand.

''Nice to meet you! I'm Misuka!'' The girl replied, while she shook his hand.

Everybody's eyes widened.

''You have the same name as our captains twin sister.'' Tsunami noticed.

''Oh really? That's funny.'' Misuka replied.

She wiped a brown hair out of her face.

''Don't you have a surname?'' Kidou asked.

Misuka smiled.

''I prefer it if everybody called me Misuka.'' She said shyly.

Everybody nodded.

''Well, are you all ready for the tour around the island?'' She asked cheerful.

Everybody smiled back at her and gave a positive answer.

''And, Fudou? Are you going to tease her?'' Midorikawa asked grinning.

''Definitely not.'' Fudou replied, who was obviously impressed by the girl her appearance.

Misuka instead kept staring at the goggled boy next to her. He had a funny appearance with his goggled and cape. But it also looked… cute?

''Over here is the Italy section!'' Misuka told the others.

She showed them all the different sections and told especially much about the Japan section. The tour ended by their apartment.

''From now on, I'll stay with you guys, no matter what happens. I will function as a manager and if there's anything you want, you can ask me. I'll even sleep in this apartment too.'' She replied with a blush.

''Sugoi…'' Everybody whispered.

It was obviously that everybody was developing a tiny crush for the girl, or at least some protective brother-like feelings.

''So, are there any questions?'' Misuka asked.

Everybody shook their heads

''Okay, then we can go inside.'' She said.

They all walked inside.

''Shall I make some tea or something?'' Misuka asked.

Everybody agreed to that.

''Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you guys search me.'' Misuka said with a cute smile.

Then, she left.

''Oh my gosh… I think we got the cutest guide possible.'' Toramaru said with a blush.

''Yeah, she surely is adorable.'' Tobitaka replied.

''But do you guys also think that she looks awfully a lot like Endou?'' Goenji stated.

They all thought about it. The same hair color, the exact same eyes. That same passion when she talked about soccer and that smile.

''But… It's not possible. Endou's Misuka is dead.'' Kazemaru said.

''It's just coincidence.'' Hiroto continued.

Everybody agreed with that.

After a while, Misuka came out of the kitchen with a tray with a lot of tea cups on it, filled with hot steaming tea.

''Here you go!'' She said sweetly, while she putted the tray on the table.

''Arigato, Misuka-san!'' Everybody replied, while they took a tea cup.

At that point, the door of the apartment opened and Endou and Coach Kudou entered the apartment.

''We're back!'' Endou exclaimed.

''Welcome back! Nice to meet you, I'm Misuka.'' Misuka said, while she bowed in front of Endou.

Endou's eyes grew big and his mouth fell open.

''Misuka? Is that really you?''

**-The End-**


	3. Siblings reunited or not?

**~ The long lost sister ~**

**Chapter Three: Siblings reunited… or not?**

Endou's P.O.V.

''Misuka? Is that really you?'' I asked, totally shocked.

I felt tears burning in my eyes and pulled my twin sister in a tight embrace.

''I'm so happy you're alive! I thought you were dead! God, I missed you so much!'' I exclaimed.

Suddenly, I felt how I was getting pushed back and I stared into the totally widened, brown eyes of the girl in front of me.

''What are you doing?'' She asked me scared. ''I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before.''

My eyes grew wide, just like everybody else's.

''Don't you recognize me?'' I asked her.

She shook her head with big eyes.

''I'm your twin brother!'' I exclaimed.

Misuka's eyes widened even more.

''That's impossible…'' She said shocked. ''I don't have any siblings! How can you be my twin brother!''

I let myself fall on my knees.

''This isn't happening…'' I said.

''Captain!'' Others shout at me, while they helped me up again.

In the mean time, Misuka was crying.

''I-I'm so sorry.'' She said.

Then, she ran out of the apartment. Everybody looked at her with compassionate eyes.

''Poor girl, it all became too much for her.'' Fubuki whispered.

''Endou, are you okay?'' Hiroto asked me.

I looked lifeless in front of me.

''She didn't recognize me… I'm nothing to her…'' I managed to bring out.

''Don't think like that. I'm sure there's an explanation for this all.'' Sakuma said.

Coach Kudou raised his eyebrows.

''What's going on here?'' He asked.

Everybody explained him the story about me and my sister.

''Endou, are you really sure that was her?'' Coach Kudou asked me.

I sighed.

''I haven't seen her for eight years. But she looked so familiar… I was so sure…'' I said lifeless.

Everybody looked compassionate.

''It can also be that this all is just some coincidence. There are a lot Misuka's on the world. And I'm sure some of them have brown hair and brown eyes like you do.'' Goenji said.

I sighed and nodded.

''That's true. I'm going to apologize to her.'' I said.

I stood up and walked out of the apartment. I could see Misuka sitting on the beach in the distance. I took a sprint and quickly approached her.

''Misuka.'' I said.

She turned scared around.

''Yes?'' She asked.

''I want to apologize. I accidentally mistook you for someone I miss deeply. But she is dead, so of course it's impossible for you to be her.'' I said.

Misuka smiled.

''It's okay. I just was shocked for a moment. I'm sorry I ran away.'' She said, while she bowed.

I smiled.

''No, that's okay. I totally understand.'' I replied.

I sat down next to her on the sand.

''You know, I have to be honest. Somehow, you do look familiar. I only cannot place in which way.'' She replied.

I smiled.

''Let me tell you about my Misuka.'' I said.

I told her the story and while telling it, I noticed her eyes became bigger and bigger as I got further into the story. At the end, she was speechless.

''That's just awful!'' She exclaimed.

I sighed and smiled.

''I hope she's in a nicer place now.'' I said.

I saw Misuka's glare turn sad.

''I'm sorry I'm not her…'' She said.

I laughed.

''You don't have to be sorry about that. Let's just forget about all this.'' I replied.

Misuka smiled.

''It can be that I don't remember much of this conversation. I once was in an accident when I was six years old and ever since then, I suffer from amnesia. The doctors said to me that I might get pieces of my old memories back if I come in touch with my history. I only don't know where I have to start searching.'' She said.

''I bet everybody is willing to help you.'' I replied with a smile.

''Thank you,'' She replied emotional. ''What's your name actually?''

''Endou Mamoru.'' I replied with a grin, while I held up my hand.

Misuka's P.O.V.

_Endou Mamoru… _That name somehow sounded familiar. I shook Endou's hand.

''Nice to meet you, Endou. I'm Misuka.'' I replied.

''Don't you have a surname?'' Endou asked me.

''To be honest, I don't know my surname.'' I replied.

''Wow, that's strange.'' Endou said.

''Yeah, I lived in an orphanage since I was six years old.'' I replied.

I saw Endou frown.

''Something wrong?'' I asked.

''No…'' He replied, while he looked away.

I stood up.

''Let's head back to the others. I don't want to make them worry.'' I said.

Endou smiled and stood up too.

''It's nice to have you on our side, Misuka.'' He said to me.

I giggled.

''I hope I can be of service.'' I replied.

Together, we walked back towards the apartment.

''Hey, you guys are back!'' Hiroto said, when we walked into the living room.

''Is everything okay again?'' Fubuki asked.

Endou and I nodded.

''Yes, we talked it out. I overacted a bit. I already apologized.'' Endou said.

''Too bad she isn't your lost twin sister, Endou.'' Midorikawa said compassionate.

Endou looked away.

''I just have to accept the fact that she's dead and won't come back. It just was a shock that someone so familiar came on my path.'' He said soft.

I immediately felt guilty.

''G-Gomen, Endou.'' I said soft.

He smiled at me.

''Don't worry. You can't help it. I guess Misuka is just a lot on my mind.'' He said.

He looked at the others.

''From now on, let's welcome Misuka to our team and let's support her as much as we can.'' Endou announced.

The others smiled and reacted positive. It made me feel warm inside. After those eight lonely years in an orphanage, I finally found some friends who would make me feel safe. A tear of happiness rolled down my cheek.

''Oi, Misuka. Are you okay?'' Tsunami asked.

I nodded.

''It just that you guys make me feel so happy.'' I said emotional.

''Group hug!'' Endou exclaimed.

All the members of Inazuma Japan gathered around me and hugged me tightly.

''Thank you guys.'' I said soft, while I wiped away my last tears.

Everybody gave me a friendly smile.

''All right, I shall prepare dinner for you guys.'' I said.

I walked to the kitchen and fetched the ingredients which I could use to make delicious noodles. I took the equipment for the cooking out of the kitchen cabinets, when the goggled guy walked into the kitchen.

''Hey!'' He said, while he took a glass out of kitchen drawer and filled it with water.

''Hey! Kidou Yuuto, right?'' I replied.

He nodded.

''You remembered.'' He said with a smile.

I nodded with a smile too.

''My memory is getting better every year that passes.'' I said.

''Endou told us about your amnesia. That's awful…'' Kidou said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''I guess it can't be helped. I try to do my best.'' I replied.

Kidou smiled.

''You're very brave. First that accident, then this amnesia and an orphanage.'' He said soft.

My eyes widened.

''Woww… Endou sure told everything about me to you guys.'' I said.

''Don't worry about it. Nobody is looking weird at you now. Everybody understands what you've been through. You're not the only one that needs to give help. We can help you too with things. Like finding information about your past.'' Kidou said with a wink.

My smile increased.

''I don't know what you guys can do for me, but it's really sweet of you guys that you want to help.'' I replied.

''Of course!'' Kidou continued. ''You're a part of the team now too.''

I smiled brighter.

''And it feels amazing so far.'' I said.

Kidou and I talked a bit further, while I continued with the noodle recept and then he left.

''It sure is a special guy.'' I said, while I watched his back.

Then, I smiled and continued cooking. After a while, Endou walked inside to check on me.

''Is everything going okay?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I'm almost done.'' I replied.

''Great,'' Endou said grinning. ''Everybody's very hungry!''

''Yeah, you guys had a long journey, right?'' I asked.

He nodded.

''Mmm… it smells really good.'' He said.

I laughed.

''Well, thank you. I cooked a lot in the orphanage. I love cooking.'' I said.

''That's an advantage for us.'' Endou said with a wink.

''Can be, but remember that you are the ones who are in charges of the dishes.'' I replied with a wink.

Endou sighed.

''Forgot about that…'' He said with a pout.

I laughed again. I felt really comfortable around this boy. I can tell by his look that he truly cares about his friends. I surely doubt that he would be a great brother too. Too bad his twin sister is dead. She would be so lucky.

''Where are you thinking about?'' Endou asked me, when he saw my serious face.

I smiled quickly.

''Oh, nothing. About you a bit. You care a lot about your friends, huh?'' I asked.

Endou smiled and looked in front of him.

''They're my best friends. And that's why I also love soccer so much. You and your friends, working together to reach victory, doesn't that sound fun?'' He asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

''It sounds amazing. That's why I love soccer too. You can see the passion in people their eyes when they're on the field. The feeling of harmony with your friends, excitement and power.'' I said.

Endou smiled bright.

''Exactly! I finally found someone who understands me!'' He said.

I giggled. Then, I finished the noodles.

''You can call the boys to the kitchen. Tell them that they have to wash their hands.'' I said with a giggle.

Endou grinned.

''Sure thing!'' He said.

Then, he left the kitchen. After a short while, the football players entered the kitchen.

''Noodles!'' Kabeyama exclaimed, while he pushed everybody to the side.

''Kabeyama! Chill down!'' Fudou said irritated.

I giggled.

''Did everybody washed their hands?'' I asked.

They all showed me their clean hand palms.

''Hai!'' They all said.

I smiled bright.

''Okay then! Then, please form a line and I'll give you all your noodles!'' I said.

Everybody grabbed a bowl and a pair of chopsticks and formed a line. One by one, I gave them a portion of noodles. Then, we all walked towards the dinner table.

''Where's coach Kudou?'' I asked.

''He's calling his daughter, Kudou Fuyuka.'' Goenji replied to me.

''I see..'' I said. ''Well, I'll give him his noodles later.''

Everybody took a seat.

''Itadakimasu!'' They said in union.

Then, they all attacked their dinner. I laughed about it.

''SUGOI!'' Kabeyama shouted. ''These are, by far, the best noodles I've ever eaten.''

I blushed.

''Well, thank you.'' I replied.

Everybody gave me some same sort of reaction. It made me feel really proud.

''Did everybody enjoy their noodles?'' I asked.

''Hai!'' They replied.

I smiled bright.

''Good! Because you were so sweet, I'll do the dishes by myself.'' I said.

''No way!'' Hiroto said.

''You already did so much today!'' Midorikawa added.

''Yeah, let me help you.'' Tobitaka said.

''No, I want to help her.'' Toramaru replied.

''No, I will!'' ''No, I'm going to help her!'' ''You need to shut your mouth!''

Soon, there was a little fight going on about who was helping me with the dishes.

''Stop it guys!'' I said.

They didn't hear me.

''STOP IT!'' I shouted with all my might.

Everybody looked surprised at me.

''Thank you.'' I said. ''I'll do the dishes with Endou and Kidou. End of discussion.''

All the others pouted.

''Jealous!'' Sakuma said to his friend.

Somehow, Kidou and Endou grinned proudly.

''If everybody is so enthusiastic about doing the dishes, at least everybody can bring their dirty bowls to the kitchen.'' I said with a wink.

Everybody did what they were told. Then, Endou, Kidou and I walked into the kitchen. I prepared some dish-soap and started to clean the bowl with a dish brush. Endou and Kidou dried the bowls and putted them into the kitchen cabinets.

''Why did you choose us?'' Kidou wanted to know.

I smiled.

''Because you two were so sweet to visit me, while I was cooking,'' I said. ''I thought that was really sweet.''

''But of course,'' Kidou said.

''Yeah, that's normal for me.'' Endou replied.

I blushed.

''Thanks, you two.'' I replied.

After the dishes, the three of us walked back towards the living room and joined the others in some silly games. Not long after that, everybody headed towards their rooms.

''I can understand you guys are tired.'' I said with a smile.

''See you tomorrow, Misuka.'' Tachimukai said.

I smiled towards everybody.

''Sleep well, guys. Tomorrow, you all have to wake up around eight a.m. Breakfast will be ready by then.'' I said.

Everybody smiled at me. Then, they disappeared one by one. At that point, coach Kudou walked into the room.

''Coach, why did it take so long? I left some noodles for you.'' I said to him.

He smiled at me.

''Thanks, Misuka-san. I also called someone else, next to my daughter.'' He said.

I didn't ask who he called, even though I was very curious. But it's rude to ask, so I kept my mouth shut.

''Do you still want those noodles?'' I asked coach Kudou.

He shook his head.

''At this point, I'm not so hungry. But thank you for thinking about me. You're a true acquisition for the team.'' He said with a small smile.

I felt proud.

''Is it okay if I head towards my room?'' I asked him.

''Well, of course.'' He replied. ''Have a good night rest.''

''Thanks, likewise.'' I said.

Then, I left the living room and headed upstairs, towards my own room. I opened it with a sigh and looked at my suitcase that was already on my bed. I quickly divided my stuff in the wooden closet that also stood in the room. Then, I dressed into my pajamas, which consisted out of black soccer shorts with a white stripe along the sides of my trouser leg. It reached just above my knees. On top of that, I wore a white camisole. For some odd reason, I always slept with my socks on. I walked towards my own personal bathroom and brushed my teeth. The boys had to share a couple of bathrooms, while I had my own. You can understand the reason why. After brushing my teeth, I turned off the lights and crawled into my bed. I couldn't fall asleep immediately. I kept thinking about the name 'Endou Mamoru'. I was sure I heard it somewhere before. But it was impossible for me to have met the captain before this tournament. I sighed and my eyelids became slowly heavier. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**-The End-**


	4. Helping hand Misuka

**~ The long lost sister ~**

**Chapter Four: Helping hand Misuka**

Endou's P.O.V.

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and stretched my arms above my head. It was eight a.m. , the time Misuka told us to wake up. I crawled out of my bed and walked towards one of the bathrooms. There, I took a shower.

''Ohayo, Endou.'' Kidou greeted me, when I just came out of the shower with a towel around my waist.

''Ohayo, Kidou.'' I replied.

''Today is the first trainings day. Excited?'' He asked me.

I smiled bright.

''Of course!'' I replied happy.

''Haha, Endou. You'll never change.'' Kidou chuckled.

I left the bathroom and walked back to my room. There, I dressed into my Inazuma Japan keepers uniform and putted on my well-known, orange hair band. After I made sure I didn't forgot something, I walked down the stairs to find Misuka and some other team members around the dinner table, eating their breakfast.

''Ohayo, Endou-kun.'' Misuka greeted me with a smile.

''Ohayo, Misuka.'' I replied with a smile too.

''I prepared some toast with eggs.'' She said proudly.

''Sounds delicious.'' I said, while I sat down on the table too.

Misuka putted down a plate in front of me.

''Thanks, Misuka. You're really doing a lot for the team.'' I said.

She blushed.

''I'm just doing my job.'' She replied.

''No, you're already doing way more than that.'' Kazemaru replied with a smile, who was also already at the dinner table.

''I just want to make you guys happy.'' Misuka said.

I smiled.

''You're awesome, Misuka.'' I said.

Misuka blushed again.

''T-Thanks.'' She replied.

Then, the others members also showed up around the dinner table. Misuka provided them all of their breakfast.

''That looks delicious!'' Kabeyama exclaimed.

He attacked his breakfast and in less than ten seconds, it was finished.

''Seconds!'' He demanded.

Everybody face palmed.

''Kabeyama, you can't expect from Misuka that she prepared a second portion for you. She already worked hard for everyone.'' Kurimatsu said.

''It won't take long before he'll explode. Ushishishishi ~ '' Kogure said grinning.

''Kogure, that's not nice.'' Tsunami said.

Misuka laughed.

''Actually, I already got the idea that Kabeyama was a bit eater, when he finished his noodles so fast past evening. So I have some more for him.'' She said, while she gave Kabeyama another plate.

Kabeyama's eyes started to shine.

''SUGOOOOIII!'' He shouted.

Misuka laughed.

''Enjoy!'' She said.

Everybody looked with a sweet smile at Misuka. This was only her second day, but she already took care of her players. Just like… Endou. I noticed it too. _She looked a lot like me in so many aspects. But she's just an ordinary Misuka_. I smiled. _No, I said that wrong. She isn't ordinary. She's special._ Then, my glare turned sad. _But not my sister._

''Endou-kun? Something wrong? Don't you like your breakfast?'' Misuka asked me.

I looked up.

''Ah, gomen. I was thinking about something. It tasted great, don't worry.'' I replied.

She gave me a smile.

''If there's something wrong, you can talk to me.'' She said.

''Thanks, Misuka.'' I replied.

Then, she continued to provide everyone. Not long after that, it was time to head towards our trainings ground.

''I'm so excited for some practice!'' I said.

''We all are, I think.'' Goenji replied with a smile.

''Tsk, speak for yourself.'' Fudou hissed.

''Come on, Fudou. It's the FFI!'' Hijikata said.

''So?'' Fudou asked. ''I already know that I'm good.''

''Can be, but practice is always good for your skills.'' I said.

Fudou sighed.

''Come on, Fudou. Practice is good. Then you can get better than you already are.'' Misuka said.

For some reason, Fudou suddenly was really pumped for practice now. I laughed. That was the Misuka-effect.

''Okay, guys! Show me what you got!'' I shouted.

Coach Kudou took his place along the sideline and Misuka went to stand next to him.

Misuka's P.O.V.

I watched Inazuma Japan's morning practice, along with coach Kudou.

''I have to say that your toast was quite delicious, Misuka.'' Coach Kudou praised me.

I blushed.

'''T-Thank you. Glad to hear that.'' I replied.

''You sure take good care of the team. Beside being a manager, you also act as a friend, cook and even a maid. And it's only been your second day.'' Coach Kudou said.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

''That's just who I am, I guess.'' I replied.

Coach Kudou smiled.

''The team is already very attached to you. But don't spoil them too much. Otherwise, they'll get lazy.'' He said to me with a wink.

I giggled.

''I can't help it. They just deserve to be praised. I did some research about the team. They always work so hard! I just want to return the favor.'' I said.

''But you don't even know them.'' Coach Kudou said.

I smiled.

''I don't care. It's like I knew them for ages. I can't explain it, but this team feels like family to me. And I know it's strange to hear, because it has only been my second day, but I already feel that good bond everybody has with one another. I really want to be a part of that. I just love these people.'' I said.

Coach Kudou looked at me and smiled.

''You're truly special, Misuka.'' He said.

I blushed.

''Endou already said the same thing.'' I said, while I glared at the brunette.

He was standing in his goalpost with his oh so familiar grin.

''You like him, don't you?'' Coach Kudou asked with a grin.

I blushed heavily.

''Not on the way you think. I like him as a good friend. He acts like the funny guy of the group, but also the serious leader. And he also looks like a big brother sometimes…'' My voice faded by the last words.

Coach Kudou glared at me.

''You look like something is bothering you.'' He asked me.

I sighed.

''Lately, I've been thinking about Endou. Somehow, he looks familiar. But it can be my imagination too. I mean, after that he hugged me so desperately, thinking I was his lost twin sister, maybe I just wanted myself to know him. To make him happy.'' I said.

Coach Kudou looked serious.

''That can be a reason too.'' He said.

''I don't know. He seems like a sweet guy. I wish I could bring his twin sister back.'' I said.

Coach Kudou smiled.

''You truly care about him. And I can see he cares about you too. Maybe you two will grow close to each other one day.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Maybe.'' I replied.

Together, we further watched the practice in silence. After a while, coach Kudou announced that morning practice was over. Everybody left the field and walked towards me. I handed them a water bottle and a towel.

''Good job, guys!'' I cheered.

They all smiled at me.

''The first upcoming match is against England.'' Endou said.

''That's right and I received a letter from the coach from England's team.'' Coach Kudou added.

Everybody looked curious at him.

''Really, what did it say?'' Toramaru asked.

''He wanted to invite us to a party this evening, so the team players of Japan and England can get to know each other a bit.'' Coach Kudou said.

''That sounds like fun!'' Fubuki said.

''Oh, one more thing. It's a formal party.'' Coach Kudou said.

''What does that mean?'' Tsunami asked

Tachimukai chuckled.

''That means we all have to come in a tux with black ties.'' He replied.

Tsunami's face turned a bit blue.

''I don't want to look like a penguin!'' He said.

''Hey!'' Kidou shouted. ''There's nothing wrong with penguins.''

Everybody laughed.

''I guess I need to come in a formal dress?'' I asked coach Kudou.

He nodded. I smiled.

''Then I need to go to the city first. I don't have one.'' I said.

''I don't have a tux either.'' Tsunami replied.

There were more people who said that they didn't had a tux. Coach Kudou sighed.

''I guess I have to give you all the rest of the day off, so you all can go shopping.'' He said.

Everybody smiled.

''Then, you guys must change first.'' I said with a smile.

We all walked back towards the apartment and everybody headed towards their rooms to change into a normal outfit.

''Everybody ready to go?'' I asked when everybody gathered in the living room.

Everybody nodded. Then, we walked outside of our apartment and headed towards the city.

''I think we spend most of the time to find a suitable tux for you.'' I said giggling.

''I'm gonna look like an idiot.'' Fudou said.

''You ARE an idiot.'' Kidou mumbled.

Some people laughed, because they heard it.

''Here's a formal clothing shop. Let's head inside.'' I said.

We all walked inside and everybody searched in the clothing racks for a suitable tux. I took place into a chair and watched them with a smile. After half an hour, the first people walked towards the dressing rooms. I smiled and was excited to see the suits. The first one who came outside was Kogure.

''Awwhh… Kogure! You look so cute!'' I exclaimed.

Kogure puffed his cheeks.

''I'm not cute!'' He said.

''You DEFINITELY are!'' I replied.

Somehow, he blushed a bit.

''Anyway, is this suit good, you think?'' He asked me.

''Definitely!'' I replied.

He disappeared happily into the dressing room again. The next one who came out was Tsunami.

''I… don't think this is good.'' He said.

His suit was obviously not the right size.

''Tsunami, I think you should try one that's two sizes bigger. Furthermore, it's a nice suit.'' I praised him.

He smiled. I handed him the same suit, only two sizes bigger, and he disappeared in his dressing room again. Th next one who came out of a dressing room was Kidou. I couldn't help it, but immediately started to blush. That tux looked REALLY good on him.

''K-Kidou…'' I stammered.

He looked surprised.

''Doesn't it fit me?'' He asked.

I shook my head.

''N-No, it's the contrary. You look … amazing.'' I said.

I saw a faint blush on Kidou's cheeks too.

''A-Arigato.'' He replied.

Then, I noticed that he tied his tie wrong. I walked towards him and untied his tie. When I tried to tie it right, I noticed how close we actually stood. The blush on my cheeks increased. My hands shook heavily, but I managed to knot the tie the right way.

''T-That's better.'' I said shyly.

''Thanks. Again.'' Kidou replied.

Our faces were really close. We only needed to bend forward to …

''Misuka! I can't get my tie right!'' Endou suddenly shouted.

Kidou and I shocked from the sound. I smiled nervously and excused myself towards him. Then, I walk towards Endou and tied his tie right.

''Nice suit, Endou.'' I praised him with a smile.

Endou smiled sheepishly back.

''Ahahaha, thank you. I'm normally not so good in picking formal clothes.'' He said.

I giggled. After a while, everybody found a suit. I helped Goenji and Someoka knotting their ties and helped Sakuma and Toramaru to look for a new suit, because the others didn't look that well. After spending three to four hours in the shop, we were finally done. Everybody paid for their tux and walked out of the shop. Deep in my head, I know that the guys totally forgot that I had to buy a dress for myself too. I didn't wanted to burden them more, so I said I still had some stuff to do. The boys said goodbye to me and walked away, except for one boy.

''K-Kidou, something wrong?'' I asked with a blush.

''The boys forgot about your dress, huh?'' He asked.

My eyes widened.

''You remembered I didn't had one?'' I asked shocked.

He grinned.

''Shall I accompany you?'' He asked me.

I shook my head and winked.

''No, I think I can handle it on my own. I don't want to burden you more. And besides, it's a bigger surprise when I'm making my entrance.'' I said.

He smiled.

''You have a point.'' He grinned.

Then, his glare turned serious.

''Are you sure that you want to be alone?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Yes! Don't worry about me! I'll try to come back as soon as possible.'' I said.

Kidou smiled.

''Don't worry about us. You're not our slave. You must have some free time, too! You're doing way too much for us.'' He said.

Somehow, those words made me feel weak inside.

''B-But, someone needs to go clean the rooms, grocery shopping and clean the towels,'' I said. ''There's still so much to do.''

Kidou walked towards me and laid both his hands on my shoulders.

''Like I said, you're not our maid or slave. We must do those things ourselves. You're here for us to support us through the tournament. Not to clean up our mess. We can take care of ourselves too. We don't want to get lazy.'' He said with a wink.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks turned pink.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

''And if necessary, I'll do all those tasks for you. Go, and have fun shopping.'' He said with a cute smile.

I was sure I was about to explode any minute. Gosh, why did I felt this way?

''A-Arigato, Kidou-kun.'' I said.

''No problem.'' He replied, while he removed his hands from my shoulders

_No, hold me a bit longer._ My mind shouted. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking that.

''Well, then I'll be heading back. Have fun!'' Kidou shouted, while he turned around.

''H-Hai. See you later.'' I replied.

Then, I watched him leave. _Kidou, what are you doing to me?_

''Baka…'' I mumbled.

Then, I turned around and walked back into the formal shop. After half an hour, I found a dress. I was so happy with it! I paid for it and left the shop. On my way back to the apartment, I walked past a craft shop. A smile appeared on my face and I walked inside. This plan was going to be awesome.

Kidou's P.O.V.

_Wow, first that situation in the formal shop and then that talk on the street. What am I feeling?_

''Kidou, are you all right?'' Hiroto asked me.

We were walking into a supermarket. I wanted to do the grocery shopping for Misuka and Hiroto agreed to come along with me.

''Y-Yeah,'' I replied to his question. ''Just thinking about something.''

Hiroto grinned.

''Or do you rather mean someone?'' He asked.

''W-What do you mean?'' I asked him quickly.

Hiroto chuckled.

''I mean you and Misuka. Gosh, there sure is something going on between you two.'' He replied.

''Wai-What? That's ridiculous. We only know her for two days. Besides, she's just being nice. And I'm being nice back. Nothing more.'' I replied quickly.

Hiroto kept grinning.

''Sure, Kidou.'' He replied.

I sighed.

''What should we fetch for dinner?'' I asked.

''Misuka must be able to cook it.'' Hiroto replied.

''We can cook too! We don't have to depend on Misuka the whole time.'' I replied.

''That's true…'' Hiroto said.

''Let's just make rice with miso-soup and fish.'' I suggested.

Hiroto agreed and we fetched the ingredients. After we paid, we walked out of the supermarket. At that point, I saw Misuka walking out of a craft shop.

''What's she doing there?'' Hiroto asked, who saw her too.

''I don't know.'' I replied.

''Let's head towards the apartment.'' Hiroto said.

''A-Ah.'' Kidou replied.

We followed Misuka back to our apartment, but when we got there, she walked past it and walked towards the training grounds.

''What is she going to do?'' Hiroto asked surprised.

''She's acting a bit strange.'' I replied.

''Let's just leave her. She never did anything wrong so far.'' Hiroto said.

''A-Ah.'' I replied.

We entered the apartment and saw all my friends sitting on the couch.

''Rooms clean?'' I asked them.

They all gave me a thumbs up. I sighed happy. That was another burden away for Misuka.

''We have the food.'' Hiroto said, while he held up the bags with food.

''I can't believe we forgot to help Misuka with shopping for her own dress too.'' Kogure said a bit guilty.

''Yeah, it bothers me a bit too. Like we don't care about her at all.'' Fubuki added.

I smiled.

''Don't worry. I already told you guys that she didn't mind it. She wanted to shop her dress easy on her own. So I told her not to rush herself.'' I said.

The others smiled. At that point, Misuka entered the living room.

''I'm back, guys! Sorry that I've been away so long! I'll start cleaning right away!'' She shouted.

''Misuka, wait for a moment.'' Endou said.

Misuka looked surprised.

''First, before you'll do something, the team and I want to tell you a few things.'' He said to her.

''What is it?'' She asked nervously. ''Did I do something wrong?''

The others smiled.

''No, of course not,'' Endou said with a smile. ''We just wanted to say that we're sorry we forgot about your dress.''

Misuka held up the bag in her hand.

''Don't worry about it,'' She replied with a smile. ''I had a lot of fun. And guys aren't exactly the 'shopping-type', so I totally understood.''

''Second,'' Endou continued, more serious. ''We don't want you to think you're our maid or slave or something. You're doing a lot for us, but you're not obliged to do that. You should have a fun time too. Things like cleaning our rooms we can do ourselves and tasks like grocery shopping, the dishes or cooking can be divided. You don't have to do it all alone.''

Misuka giggled.

''You guys don't get it. I like doing those things. To see the smile on your faces afterwards makes me so happy. You guys are the best.'' She said.

Everybody looked with a sweet look at her.

''Misuka…'' I said.

''You truly care about everyone, huh?'' Endou asked her.

Misuka nodded.

''Of course, you guys are my friends!'' I said.

Everybody automatically stood up now and gave her a group hug. Misuka laughed.

''Silly boys.'' She said with a smile.

Then, she glared at Hiroto and me.

''Thank you so much for fetching dinner. I'll prepare it right away.'' I said.

''No!'' Tobitaka and Toramaru exclaimed.

They gave each other a high five.

''Today, we're in charge of dinner, since rice is our specialty.'' They said.

Everybody smiled at them.

''Okay,'' Misuka said with a smile. ''You can make dinner. But I'll do the dishes afterwards.''

''No way. Goenji and I will do the dishes.'' Fubuki said.

I discovered a faint blush on both their cheeks and a grin appeared on my face. Those two had a crush on each other since, like forever. But their both way too shy to make a move. I grinned again. Maybe Misuka could help them a little. Misuka looked a little surprised.

''O-Okay, then I'll clean your rooms.'' She said.

''Already happened.'' Everybody replied.

Misuka smiled bright.

''Guys… That's so sweet! How can I thank you?'' She asked.

''You already did by helping picking out those tuxes.'' Tsunami said with a grin.

Misuka smiled.

''You guys are the best. Then, if you'll excuse me now. I have some stuff to do.'' She said.

She walked out of the apartment.

''Did you all saw how happy she was?'' Tachimukai asked with a bright smile.

''Good job, guys!'' Midorikawa said.

''Now she has some rest.'' Sakuma added.

I sighed and looked at the door where Misuka went through. I knew she headed towards the soccer grounds again. I was curious about what she was doing there, but I didn't want to disturb her. She finally could do something she wanted, so I guess I didn't was a part of that. Tobitaka and Toramaru disappeared into the kitchen and the others already started to set up the table. When dinner was ready, coach Kudou said that he would fetch Misuka. After five minutes, he returned with her. Her hands were all colorful.

''What did you do?'' Someoka asked laughing at Misuka.

''That's a secret.'' She replied with a wink.

She washed her hands and joined the others at the dinner table. Then, Tobitaka and Toramaru brought in the food.

''Oh my gosh, that looks amazing.'' Kabeyama exclaimed.

Everybody chuckled. Then, we all started to eat dinner. I had a spot between Misuka and Goenji. Endou was sitting at Misuka's right hand.

''This tastes really good,'' Misuka said impressed. ''You have to give me the recipe.''

Tobitaka and Toramaru shook their heads.

''No way we're giving away the special 'T-recipe'.'' They replied.

''The 'T-recipe'?'' Goenji asked grinning.

''The T for Tobitaka and Toramaru of course.'' Endou noticed.

''Right!'' Toramaru replied.

''Too bad,'' Misuka pouted. ''I wish I could make this.''

''There are seconds if you want to.'' Tobitaka replied.

''NOOO! THOSE ARE ALL MINE!'' Kabeyama shouted.

He acted like he hadn't eaten for years. Everybody laughed about his reaction.

''What were you doing at the soccer grounds earlier?'' I asked Misuka.

I saw her eyes grew wide.

''You saw me?'' She asked nervously.

I nodded.

''I only didn't see what you did there. Just that you headed towards that direction.'' I said.

Misuka sighed relieved.

''I'm busy with a surprise for you all. Please, don't tell it the others. You will all see it tomorrow.'' She replied with a wink.

I sighed and grinned.

''Always busy for others.'' I said.

Misuka blushed slightly. After dinner, Goenji and Fubuki picked up everybody's bowl and disappeared into the kitchen.

''Should I help them?'' Misuka asked worried.

''No, just let those two go.'' Endou replied.

I smiled. Misuka looked curious.

''I recognize glares like that. Are they …?'' She asked.

''Not a couple yet, but definitely in love.'' I finished her sentence.

''Awwhh… that's so sweet. Maybe I should help them as time passes by.'' Misuka replied with a wink.

Endou and I glared at each other. That was exactly where we hoped for.

''Anyway, I think the rest better can start the preparations for the party.'' Kazemaru said.

The other members nodded. They all headed to their rooms. It was time for the preparations.

Misuka's P.O.V.

I already wore my dress, applied my make-up and did my hair. Now, I was just sitting in my room, resting a bit. Suddenly, I heard three knocks on my door.

''Yes?'' I replied.

''It's me. Coach Kudou.'' I recognized kantoku his voice.

I opened the door for him.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''There's something I want to talk to you about. But I want to wait first until all the other members are already left for the party. Do you mind arriving a little later towards the party?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''No problem. I'll understand.'' I replied.

Coach Kudou smiled.

''Good,'' He said. ''Then, I'll speak to you later.''

I nodded and closed the door again. I sat on my bed again and sighed. _What was this all about?_

Kidou's P.O.V.

It was time to leave for the party. I wore the tux that I picked out earlier today and knotted the tie right, like Misuka did earlier. I sighed and looked into the mirror.

''Kidou? Are you ready?'' I heard Endou's voice coming from outside my room.

''Coming!'' I replied.

I left my room and walked outside. On the corridor, I already discovered everybody in his tux. It sure looked very cool.

''Where's Misuka?'' Hijikata asked.

''Yeah, it's time to leave.'' Kurimatsu added.

I walked towards Misuka's room and knocked three times on her door.

''Misuka? It's me, Kidou. It's time to go. Are you ready?'' I asked.

''Uhhmm… I still have a call to make. Gomenasai. You guys can already go. I'll be there as soon as possible.'' I heard her reply.

I sighed.

''Okay, see you there.'' I replied.

Then, I faced the others.

''She has a call to make. She said we could already go. She'll be coming later.'' I told them.

The others nodded.

''Then, let's go!'' Endou said.

We all walked down the stairs, through the living room and left the apartment. Time to attend a party.

Misuka's P.O.V.

After I made sure everybody had left, I walked out of my room and slowly walked down the stairs. It was hard in the dress I wore. I already saw coach Kudou standing in the living room.

''Misuka, thanks for staying behind.'' He said.

I smiled.

''You asked me to, so of course I would.'' I replied.

We took place on the couch.

''Did you remember that you said that you hoped you could get more information about your past?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Of course.'' I replied.

''Well, I called some hospitals who were located around the place where you had your accident. One hospital said that they remembered you and after a long explanation and some negotiating, they said that they'll send your file towards me. Maybe there's some more information about you in that file.'' Coach Kudou said.

My eyes widened.

''You really did that for me?'' I asked shocked. ''Why?''

''Because you look a lot like my daughter, according to this situation. I know how bothersome it is to not know about your past. So I really wanted to help you.'' Coach Kudou replied.

I could cry on the spot.

''That's amazing… Thank you so much.'' I said.

Coach Kudou smiled at me.

''Your welcome. Now, hurry to the party and have fun! I bet the others are waiting for you there.'' He said with a wink.

I smiled bright and stood up.

''Thanks again for everything, coach Kudou.'' I said.

''It's nothing,'' He replied. ''And besides, I've seen your 'surprise'. It's looking good.''

I blushed. He meant the project that I was busy about the entire day.

''Thanks. I hope the boys like it too.'' I said.

''I'm sure of it,'' Coach Kudou replied with a smile. ''Now go!''

''Hai!'' I exclaimed.

Then, I reached for the door and left the apartment.

Endou's P.O.V.

The party turned out to be a huge outdoor, formal party. There were boys in tuxes everywhere. I sighed. Misuka sure was taking her time. I wondered if she wasn't lost. I saw the others talking to the players of the team of England, Knights of Queen. They sure looked like nice guys. I talked a bit with their captain, Edgar Valtinas, until I saw a figure walking upon the big staircase in front of the big plaza the party was held on. I narrowed my eyes. In front of me stood a girl with knee-length, straight brown hair, from which she had clipped the first two strands back and she wore a big, white flower at the back of her hair. She wore a snow white, formal gown with some black flowers on the skirt and black sides at the top. Underneath it, she wore a black panty and white pumps. She wore sparkling white eye shadow on top of her eyelids and some mascara. Furthermore, she had some lipgloss and silver diamonds in her ears. She also wore long, white gloves. She blinked a few times with her eye lashes, out of surprise when she noticed everybody was looking at her. Then, I discovered it was Misuka.

''I'm sorry I'm so late,'' She said shyly. ''But I'm here now at last.''

Nobody replied. They just stared at her with an open mouth and big eyes. Even the opposite team couldn't take their eyes off her.

''Is … something wrong?'' Misuka asked uncomfortable.

I was the first one who recovered.

''Ah, Misuka! Good you're here.'' I said, while I walked towards her.

''Endou-kun!'' She replied with a smile.

''You look … stunning.'' Kidou said, while he joined us too.

Misuka blushed.

''T-Thanks.'' She replied.

''Is this beautiful lady your guide?'' Edgar, the captain of the English team, asked me.

I nodded.

''This is Misuka.'' I introduced her.

Edgar took Misuka's hand and pressed a kiss on it.

''It's an honor to meet you, Misuka.'' He said.

''Likewise.'' She replied with a smile.

I saw Kidou in my eye corner with a slightly jealous look.

''Would you like to dance, Misuka?'' Edgar asked Misuka.

''I would be delighted.'' She replied.

Together, they walked a few meters away. The others quickly walked towards me and Kidou.

''Oh my gosh, he's so lucky.'' Tachimukai said.

I glared at the two of them. Something just didn't felt right. I guess you could call it my 'overprotective-brother' senses, even though Misuka is not my sister. But to be honest, I did see her as my sister. Maybe because she resembled my Misuka so much. I didn't want to lose a girl like that another time. So I didn't care about this feelings. Misuka felt like my twin sister and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. I looked to my left and saw Kidou thinking just like that.

''Something doesn't feel right.'' Kidou said.

''You noticed it too?'' I asked him.

Kidou nodded.

''Let's just watch it from a distance.'' I said.

Misuka's P.O.V.

I was dancing with a true gentleman, who appeared to be the captain of our next opponents.

''You look beautiful.'' He praised me.

''Well, thank you.'' I replied with a smile.

''It's a shame you're stuck with those Japanese people who don't treat you right. I heard they let you do all the chores.'' He said.

''That's not true.'' I tried to defend it.

''If you look deep in your heart, wouldn't you like to be treated like a true lady?'' Edgar asked me.

''I do…'' I said.

''Well, I've been thinking about it. Why don't you join our side? Become a guide of England! We will treat you with respect and dignity. You'll constantly will be surrounded by true gentleman.'' He said.

My eyes widened and I stopped dancing.

''There's no way that I would ever do that. Those people are my friends. I would never let them down. It's true that I do a lot, but that's only because I want to. Their smiles make me so happy. I would never leave them.'' I said.

Edgar held up his hands.

''It's a shame,'' He said. ''Look at you, such a nice girl.''

I looked away.

''I'm not interested in your offer.'' I said.

Edgar brought his face closer.

''Then let me ask you another thing.'' He whispered.

I felt a little bit intimidated.

''What?'' I asked slightly scared.

''Become my girlfriend.'' He said, while he grabbed me around my waist with his right arm.

He pulled me close to his body and used his left one to hold my chin.

''Please, let me go.'' I asked scared.

''But why, my sweet flower. I see in your eyes that you want this too. Just give in.'' Edgar said with a smirk.

''No, let me go.'' I said, while I tried to push him away.

His grip only tightened and his face inched closed.

Endou's P.O.V.

Kidou and I were standing at the refreshment table, when suddenly, Kidou walked away.

''Oi, Kidou! Where are you going?'' I asked.

I saw him heading towards Misuka and Edgar and then I discovered there was trouble. I immediately walked towards them too.

''Why are you interfering?'' Edgar hissed at Kidou.

''Let her go. Don't you see that she's not enjoying this?'' Kidou replied.

''I can do what I want.'' Edgar said, while he narrowed his eyes.

''Oi, cut it out. Just, please let go of Misuka.'' I said.

Edgar looked at me scornfully.

''Well well, if it isn't the captain. What are you going to do?'' He asked.

I narrowed my eyes.

''Let her go immediately,'' I said serious. ''We'll fight this out on the soccer field.''

Edgar laughed.

''All right. But if you lose, she's mine.'' He said with narrowed eyes.

''Deal.'' Kidou replied.

Then, I grabbed Misuka at her wrist and dragged her away from Edgar. In the mean time, the other Inazuma Japan players had a little argument with the England players too. The players from Knights of Queen smirked.

''Once our captain wants something, he gets it.'' They said, referring to Misuka.

Everybody had narrowed their eyes.

''In your dream, gentleman.'' Goenji hissed against the boy who said it.

The boy laughed.

''We'll see on the soccer field.'' He said.

Then, he turned around and walked towards his captain.

''Come on guys, I think the party is over.'' Kazemaru said, while he talked with a cold undertone.

The others nodded and left the plaza. I saw Misuka not feeling well.

''Did I just ruin the party for all of you?'' She asked with tears in her eyes.

Kidou turned around.

''Of course not,'' He said compassionate. ''The English team did.''

Misuka looked to the ground.

''I-I'm sorry guys. I didn't knew if you looked forward to it a lot, but I'm sorry it ended already.'' She said.

''Misuka, stop apologizing.'' Tsunami said with a grin.

''Yeah, we're not giving you away that easily.'' Midorikawa added with a wink.

Misuka's face lit up.

''Thanks guys.'' She said.

They walked back towards the Japan section and entered their apartment.

''Already back?'' Coach Kudou asked, while he looked up from his book.

The team explained the whole story. Misuka kept looking at the ground.

''That's just awful.'' Coach Kudou said.

''He didn't do anything to you, Misuka?'' He asked.

Misuka looked up and shook her head.

''No, Kidou-kun and Endou-kun came just in time.'' She said.

Kidou and I smiled proudly.

''Well, I have to say that I'm very disappointed that you all made a promise to that team. Why would you play a soccer came about Misuka? She's not an object!'' Coach Kudou said disapprovingly.

''We'll win for sure!'' I said.

The others replied the same. Coach Kudou sighed.

''Everybody, I think it's best if we all head to our rooms now. Tomorrow, I want you all to rise at 7 a.m. The day after tomorrow is the match with England, so tomorrow is the only day we have left to train.'' He said.

Everybody nodded and said goodbye to their coach. I walked upstairs to my room and took off my tux. From now on, it had bad memories, which was a shame because tonight had to be a nice evening. I sighed and pulled on my pajamas, then brushed my teeth and turned off the lights. I didn't fell sleepy at all but I had to try to go to sleep. I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that the sleep would come soon.

Misuka's P.O.V.

I twisted and turned in my bed and just couldn't fall asleep. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 02:42. I sighed and stepped out of my bed, while I putted on my black ballerina's underneath my soccer short and putted on a grey vest over my white camisole. I stepped out of my room and walked down the stairs. It was completely dark, but I knew my way through the apartment. I opened the door and stepped outside. To my surprise, I saw Endou sitting on the stairs in front of our door. He looked up when he heard me behind him.

''Hey, Misuka.'' He greeted me.

''Can't sleep either?'' I asked him.

He nodded and looked back in front of him.

''Ah…'' He said.

I sat down next to him.

''What's bothering you?'' I asked him.

''Everything. The match against England, my grandfather and my twin sister.'' He said.

''Life's hard, isn't it.'' I replied.

He nodded.

''Maybe you feel better when you talk about it.'' I suggested.

Endou sighed.

''I just need to win the match against England, for your sake. Me and the team really don't wanna lose you.'' He said.

I blushed.

''That's really sweet. I have full confidence in you guys. I know for sure that you are going to win.'' I said.

Endou smiled at me.

''We will.'' He said.

Then, he sighed again.

''Then, the letter I got from my grandpa. I always thought he was dead. He was my great example. This head band was his.'' He said, while he pointed at his orange hair band.

I smiled.

''However,'' Endou continued. ''Just before we flew away to Liocott Island, I found a letter dedicated to me. It said it was from my grandpa, Endou Daisuke.'' He said.

Somehow, that name seemed familiar to me too. I frowned and felt a small headache come up.

''Are you okay?'' Endou asked me.

I nodded.

''A-Ah… please go on.'' I said.

Endou smiled.

''Well, the letter said that my grandfather would wait for me at the top. Only, I still haven't figured out what he means by that.'' He said with a sigh.

I thought about it too.

''Sorry, I also don't have a clue.'' I replied.

Endou smiled at me.

''And then, my twin sister, Endou Misuka…'' He said soft.

My head started to spin. _Endou … Endou … Endou Mamoru … Endou Daisuke … __My grandmother, Endou Mirusa … Endou Misuka …_ What's the connection between those names? Wait, Endou Mirusa? Endou Daisuke? Were they … married? But Endou is Daisuke's grandson. And I'm Mirusa's granddaughter. That means Endou and I should be …

''Kyaa!'' I said, while I grabbed my head.

''Misuka!'' Endou shouted. ''What's wrong.''

''My head just hurts…'' I said.

I calmed down and the pain floated away.

''I-I'm sorry.'' I said.

Endou still looked a bit worried.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Sorry to interrupt your story. Please go on about your twin sister.'' I said.

Endou sighed.

''Misuka and I had a very strong bond. I already told you she got into an accident when we were both eight years old. Misuka was so sweet. And an excellent midfielder. We often played soccer together. Our mother always got mad at us when we both got dirty again. But not really mad, she always had to laugh afterwards. Misuka and I were just in love with soccer. And we shared everything. Food, secrets, emotions, just anything. And one day, she was gone. Out of my life. I waved her goodbye when grandpa picked her up. I never saw her again after that moment. Now, eight years have passed and I still miss her everyday. Every minute, she's at least once on my mind. I would do everything to get her back.'' He explained to me.

Then, he started to sob and laid his head on his arms, which lay on his pulled up knees. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

''What's the nicest thing you remember about her?'' I asked him.

I knew Endou smiled at this point.

''The moment we once played soccer in the garden. There was a big mud pool and the ball continually rolled through it. She wore her white summer dress and I a white shirt with blue shorts. We both were so dirty. But we both didn't mind. She swung her leg behind, kicked the ball and made a goal. 'I did it, Mamoru-nii-chan!' She shouted. I still remember that smile on her face.'' Endou said.

At that point, my eyes were fully widened.

_-Flashback-_

''_Look! We're so dirty!'' A girl with waist-length, brown hair and big brown eyes said. She wore a white summer dress and white ballerina's._

_A boy with a white shirt and blue shorts stood in a goalpost, made of two jackets that laid on the ground._

''_I like the mud!'' The boy shouted._

_The girl giggled._

''_Me too!'' She said._

_The boy threw the ball at her._

''_Shoot, Misuka!'' He shouted._

_The girl took the ball, dribbled forwards, swung her leg back and kicked the ball. The boy tried to catch it, but he was one second too slow._

''_GOAL!'' The boy shouted._

''_I did it, Mamoru-nii-chan!'' The girl shouted, while she smiled bright._

_The boys stretched his arms out in front of him and the girl ran towards him and hugged him tightly._

''_I love you! Mamoru-nii-chan!'' She said, while she buried her head in his chest._

''_I love you too, Misuka-chan!'' The boy replied._

_-End of Flashback-_

''Misuka-san? Are you all right?'' Endou asked me worried.

Tears welled up in my eyes and fell silently over my cheeks.

''It can't be…'' I kept saying.

''What are you talking about?'' Endou asked worried.

''Mamoru-nii-chan…'' I whispered.

Endou's eyes widened.

''What?'' He asked shocked.

''I always said Mamoru-nii-chan… and after every goal I made, you would stretch out your arms and I would ran in them to hug you tightly.'' I said, while the tears doubled.

Endou's eyes widened completely.

''That's right… Wait, what?'' He said.

Then, I saw that the words fell into place and that he realized it.

''Misuka… You're my Endou Misuka?''

**-The End-**


	5. Everything falls into place

**~ The long lost sister ~**

**Chapter Five: Everything falls into place**

Endou's P.O.V.

Misuka and I kept talking until the clock reached 7 a.m. Then, we realized there was no time to sleep left. But we both didn't care. I found my long lost sister. After I realized she was my Endou Misuka, I kept talking about her, about everything I knew and all Misuka's memories returned. She could tell everything exactly as it went eight years ago and before that. I knew she was it, I knew she was my Misuka. I still can't believe she isn't dead and that she's here with me.

''Misuka, I'm so happy to have you back.'' I said, while I embraced my sister tightly.

''Me too, Mamoru-nii-chan! I finally remember! I know everything again!'' She exclaimed emotional.

I kept on crying too. I had missed her so much, there were no words to describe it.

''I'm so sorry that I first said that I didn't knew you. And that I kept denying you were my twin brother. I just… didn't know.'' She apologized.

''Silly, don't apologize for that! You couldn't help it. Stupid amnesia!'' I replied.

Misuka smiled.

''Well, are you in the mood for breakfast?'' She asked me.

I nodded and we both stood up from the staircase. When we walked inside, we both quickly took a shower in our own bathrooms and then got dressed. When we both headed down again, almost everybody as there.

''Misuka, you're late!'' Kidou said with a grin.

''Minna, Endou and I have something to tell you guys.'' She said with a bright smile.

We both explained the whole story and at the end of it, everybody glared speechless at us.

''So she IS your long lost sister!'' Tsunami exclaimed.

''That's so awesome!'' Hiroto added.

''I'm so happy for you too!'' Fubuki continued.

Me and Misuka smiled bright.

''I remember everything again. My full name is Endou Misuka, but I still want you guys to call me Misuka.'' Misuka said with a wink.

The others smiled.

''Well well, what a story,'' Coach Kudou said, who heard everything. ''By the way, Misuka, your document from the hospital will be here this afternoon.''

''Great,'' Misuka replied. ''However I think I almost already know everything that stands in it.''

Coach Kudou smiled.

''Shall I prepare breakfast?'' Misuka asked the others.

They all smiled an innocent smile.

''That would be great…'' I said.

Misuka giggled and walked into the kitchen.

''Endou, I'm so happy for you.'' Goenji said with a smile to me.

''I still can't believe it!'' I replied.

''I hope you're not going to turn into a Kidou now.'' Fudou said.

''What do you mean with that?'' Kidou asked with a death glare.

''You know, overprotective and stuff…'' Fudou said, a bit scared now.

I laughed.

''Sure, I'm going to be protective. But Misuka is old and wise enough to make her own decisions. Who am I to decide her life?'' I replied.

I saw some of the boys sigh relieved. _Did they all had a crush on Misuka?_ I laughed. I secretly know in who Misuka is slightly interested. After a delicious breakfast, made by my sweet twin sister, we all headed towards the soccer grounds.

''Minna, time for practice!'' I shouted.

''Ah!'' Everybody replied.

Coach Kudou's P.O.V.

I watched everybody closely during practice. When I looked to my left, I saw Misuka scribbling some stuff down. I saw that she brought a scrapbook along together with a purple pen. I glared at her paper and my eyes widened. I saw Misuka writing everybody's position, strong points and weak points. She had one piece of paper for every player. I tried to read a page. She was currently observing Fudou.

_Name: Fudou Akio_

_Position: Midfielder_

_Strong points: Shoulder nudges, kick power, strong, muscular power_

_Weak points: Teamwork, not following orders_

_Tips: Try to make a plan by forehand with one of the players. I suggest Goenji, since he's as strong as Fudou. Let Fudou jump up and kick the ball in the air at full power. It should whizz through the air now. Goenji jumps up and catches the ball on his chest, turns around and can make a shoot immediately._

I was truly impressed by the strategies she had worked out. I glared at the information about some other players too and decided that this was all really useful for the players their improvement. Then, I discovered another page of hers, where she was writing Hissatsu's down. Normal Hissatsu's, for just one person, but also combination Hissatsu's. They looked really good. I had to keep this in mind. Misuka still didn't knew that I had discovered her scrapbook. I saw her smiling, while she wrote stuff down. After a short while, Misuka excused herself against me and said that she was going to prepare something to eat for the players. I smiled and turned my glare back onto the field.

Misuka's P.O.V.

I walked into the kitchen and fetched all the ingredients I needed to make cookies. I started to prepare all kinds of cookies in different shapes and different colors for everyone. Everybody got three cookies. After two hours of hard work, the cookies were done and I was really proud of them. I putted the three cookies of everybody in different sandwich bags, so everybody would get one sandwich bag with three cookies. I putted the bags on a plate and walked back towards the field. When coach Kudou saw me coming, he announced that it was break time. Everybody walked off the field.

''Why do I smell cookies?'' Kabeyama asked.

''That's because I have baked cookies.'' I replied with a wink.

''Really?'' Kabeyama asked with a big smile.

I nodded.

''I made some special cookies for everybody.'' I replied.

I gave everybody their matching cookies.

''Black and white soccer ball cookies for Endou, three blue stripes that resemble the wind for Kazemaru, red-orange-yellow flame cookies for Goenji, white and blue snowflake cookies for Fubuki.'' I kept going like that, until everybody got their cookies.

''Those are really amazing!'' Tobitaka said.

''Yeah, we really need the recipe.'' Toramaru added.

I stuck out my tong.

''You guys didn't gave me the recipe of your delicious dinner, so I won't give this recipe either.'' I replied.

Tobitaka and Toramaru pouted. Everybody was really happy.

''Pssst, Kabeyama. I hid some more cookies in the left-most kitchen cabinet.'' I whispered to him.

''Got that.'' Kabeyama replied.

Kidou saw it and smiled at me.

''Misuka is taking care of the others again.'' He said.

''Are you happy with your cookies?'' I asked Kidou.

He nodded and smiled bright.

''They're so amazing.'' He said.

He had three goggle cookies.

I blushed and I quickly walked further. I heard Kidou chuckle.

''Minna, that wasn't the only surprise.'' I said.

''Wait, there's more?'' Tsunami asked.

I nodded.

''Don't you wonder where your water bottles and towels are?'' I asked.

''Now that you mention it.'' Sakuma said.

I smiled.

''Wait here for a moment.'' I said.

I walked towards the storage room in the dressing room. I took out the crate with everyone's water bottle and the pile with towels. Then, I walked back. I took out a water bottle. There was a giant soccer ball on it.

''This one is for Mamoru-nii-chan.'' I said with a smile, while I gave my twin brother his bottle with water.

''Sugoi! You made the same emblems on the cookies on our water bottles and on the towels.'' Endou noticed.

I nodded.

''Do you guys like it?'' I asked.

''Misuka, that's amazing!'' Everybody shouted.

I gave everybody their water bottle and towel.

''Well, are you guys ready to practice even harder after these surprises?'' Coach Kudou asked.

Everybody nodded.

''Sure thing.'' Goenji replied.

''Fighto!'' Kurimatsu shouted.

''Well, this weren't the only surprises. I also have a surprise. However, I actually have to say that's it's another surprise of Misuka again.'' Coach Kudou said.

Everybody looked curious and looked at Misuka. Said one turned pale.

''I-I don't know where he's talking about.'' She stammered.

Coach Kudou smiled.

''Give me the item that you're hiding in your pocket.'' He said with a smile.

Misuka turned even more pale.

''Y-You found out about it?'' She asked coach Kudou.

He nodded.

''It looked amazing. I really want to use it.'' He said.

''N-No, it's amateurish. I'm not a coach. I have no sense of techniques.'' I replied.

Everybody looked confused now.

''Where are you two talking about?'' Hiroto asked.

Coach Kudou smiled.

''Misuka carries a small scrapbook along in which she wrote every players strong and weak abilities. She also wrote some tips for that player on that same page. There's even a page where she made up new Hissatsu's for the team.'' He announced.

At this point, I had turned pink. Everybody turned towards me.

''EEEHHH?'' They shouted.

''I-I know, I shouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry.'' I said, while I bowed deep.

Everybody looked shocked.

''Why are you apologizing?'' Midorikawa asked.

''This can be really good.'' My twin brother added.

''Gosh, I didn't knew that was something you also could do.'' Toramaru said.

I blushed heavily.

''I-I don't know if I should show it.'' I said.

''Come on, Misuka!'' Tachimukai said.

''Yeah, I'm really curious what you wrote about me.'' Hijikata added.

''Yeah, what are my weak points?'' Kabeyama asked.

''And what are my strong ones?'' Tsunami asked.

Everybody suddenly bombed me with question.

''Minna, stop!'' I said.

I sighed.

''Fine, I'll give everybody his piece of paper. And I'll give coach Kudou the piece of paper with the Hissatsu techniques on it.'' I said with a smile.

Everybody looked happy.

''Good choice, Misuka-san.'' Coach Kudou said to me with a smile.

I blushed heavily. Then, I gave everybody his piece of power.

''Sugoi, what you wrote is totally true! Only now, I just realize it.'' Sakuma said.

''Yeah, this can really help us to improve training.'' Kazemaru added.

''I-I hope it works.'' I said shyly.

I saw everybody working hard to improve their weak points and to polish their strong ones. I was so proud of them.

''After one hour of this individual training, I want to start training on the Hissatsu's.'' Coach Kudou told me.

''T-That would be great.'' I replied.

''Only, I want you to do the explanation. They are your techniques after all. You know them best.'' Coach Kudou said.

I turned a shade of pink.

''N-No, I'm way too shy for that. What if they don't work or if the team thinks they're stupid?'' I replied.

''I know they won't,'' Coach Kudou replied. ''Just give it a shot. You wanted to be of service for the team, right. Now, this is your biggest chance.''

I smiled. The hour was quickly over and the team gathered around coach Kudou again.

''Minna, I saw some really great improvement. Now, our assistant coach will explain the new Hissatsu's to you.'' Coach Kudou said.

I blushed. _Did he just called me … assistant coach? This was such a big honor!_

''Okay,'' I started, while I looked at my first Hissatsu. ''The first Hissatsu goes like this.''

I explained everybody about my newest Hissatsu's, draw them into the sand on the ground and sometimes even showed them a bit. The team worked hard to master them. After three intensive hours, most of the Hissatsu's were completed by that time.

''Minna, I'm so proud!'' I shouted, while I pulled them all into a group hug.

''It's all thanks to you.'' My twin brother said to me.

I gave him an extra hug.

''Okay, everybody. It's 5 p.m. Please, head back to your rooms, take a shower and come back for dinner.'' Coach Kudou said.

Everybody headed back towards the apartment and walked to his or her room. I took a shower in my own bathroom and dressed into a simple, light blue, skinny jeans with a red, v-neck shirt with short sleeves. Underneath it, I wore my black ballerina's. I walked downstairs and immediately entered the kitchen. There, I made as much sushi as I could and already putted the trays with the sushi on it on the tables. Around it, I already lay down the plates for the players and coach Kudou. And myself, of course. I also made some delicious green tea for everybody. When I just finished everything, the team all gathered into the living room.

''Sushi time!'' I announced.

''Sugoi!'' Everybody said impressed.

They all took a seat and enjoyed the sushi I made. It made me so happy to see everybody's smile.

''Where did you learn to make this?'' Kidou asked me.

''In the orphanage.'' I replied.

''Wow, in which orphanage were you? A cooking orphanage?'' He asked joking.

I giggled.

''Maybe.'' I replied.

I always felt comfortable around Kidou. He was … special, I guess. Well, I had to admit that his appearance was not ordinary. The goggles and cape could be considered as weird, but I thought they weren't weird at all. In fact, I thought it was really cute.

''Where are you thinking about?'' Kidou asked me.

''Cape…'' I murmured, while I actually didn't realized I answered his question.

''My cape?'' He asked laughing.

Then, I woke up from my daydream and my eyes widened when I realized what I've said.

''I mean, uhmm… it's not …'' I stammered with a huge blush.

Kidou only laughed harder.

''It's okay,'' He replied. ''Do you like my cape?''

I nodded.

''It's really cool.'' I said with a blush.

Kidou smiled too.

''Thanks.'' He replied.

Dinner ended soon and Goenji and Fubuki said they would do the dishes again. I raised my eyebrows with a grin.

''This is getting suspicious…'' I said giggling.

''Are you sure those two aren't already having something?'' My twin brother asked.

''I'm sure of it.'' Kidou replied.

''Then, let's help faith a little. I already have a plan.'' I said.

Kidou and Mamoru-nii-chan glared with an entertained look at me.

''Tell us.'' Kidou said.

I explained the plan to them.

''That should do it.'' My twin brother said.

I smiled.

''I'll wait until everybody's busy with something else. Then, I'll grab my chance.'' I said.

They nodded. After a while, Goenji and Fubuki disappeared in the kitchen and the others walked towards the couches in the living room and played a game or watched TV. I glared at Kidou and Mamoru-nii-chan and they nodded. I walked upstairs, grabbed a picture out of a photo album I still had somewhere and walked down again. I entered the kitchen. There, Goenji was washing the dishes with a blush, while Fubuki was drying it with a blush too.

''Hey guys, this is so cool, I just had to show you.'' I said to them.

They both looked up. I showed them a picture of a special place on Liocott Island.

''Look, there's a mountain here with on one side very hot lava and on the other side a big pile of ice. They're both so different, but still can be together. Awesome, huh?'' I asked them.

Goenji and Fubuki's cheeks colored redder and they glared at each other. I winked.

''Have fun with the dishes.'' I said, before I left the kitchen.

''And?'' Mamoru-nii-chan asked me.

''I showed them the picture. I give them ten minutes.'' I said with a smirk.

''I give them five.'' Kidou replied.

''All right, let's make it a bet then.'' I said with a wink to Kidou.

''Okay, what if I win?'' I asked.

''Then, I'll buy you that beautiful armband you saw in the jewelry shop next to the formal clothing shop.'' He said with a wink.

My cheeks flustered.

''Y-You noticed I was staring at that armband?'' I asked.

''You mean the silver one with the thin plate, in which you can engrave your name?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''That one…'' I replied soft.

''That's the one I'll buy for you then. I'll even let 'Misuka' getting engraved in it.'' He said.

''W-Wow…'' I said. ''But what if you win?''

''Then, you have to go on a date with me.'' Kidou replied with a grin.

My cheeks turned to their pinkest color.

''O-Okay, deal.'' I said.

We shook hands. I saw Mamoru-nii-chan grinning like crazy. After five minutes, Kidou, my twin brother and I glared through a peek in the door, that led to the kitchen. We saw Goenji and Fubuki kissing each other passionately. Kidou grinned.

''I win.'' He said.

My eyes widened.

''Oh god…'' I said.

''Too bad, you already made the bet.'' Mamoru-nii-chan said to me.

I sighed and smiled.

''Tomorrow, after the match against England. Six p.m. Italian restaurant in the Italy part of Liocott Island.'' I demanded.

''Yes ma'am.'' Kidou replied with a smirk. ''Oh, and wear something formal.''

I laughed.

''Okay, I will.'' I replied.

Then, time passed by fast and I headed towards my room to go to sleep. A lot had happened today and I was really happy about it. I had my twin brother back, I made everybody happy with my surprises, helped the team with training, brought two people together and I had a date. Gosh… that's a lot. I dressed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and turned off the lights. Then, I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes. Soon, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**-The End-**


	6. The important match

**~ The long lost sister ~**

**Chapter Six: The important match**

Normal P.O.V.

The next morning, everybody woke up with a determined smile on their faces. Today, they were going to show England that Misuka wasn't being given away that easily. It gave Misuka a happy feeling. It was 10 a.m. and she was standing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the boys.

''Ohayo, Misuka!'' The first boys greeted, who came down.

They were Hiroto, Fubuki, Midorikawa and Kazemaru.

''Ohayo, minna-san.'' Misuka replied with a smile.

''What did you prepare for us?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Miso soup and steamed rice.'' Misuka replied.

''Sounds good.'' Misuka heard Kidou suddenly say.

He came down too.

''K-Kidou-san.'' Misuka stammered.

He smiled at her.

''Ohayo, Misuka.'' He said.

''O-Ohayo.'' Misuka replied.

Kazemaru grinned and whispered something in Hiroto's ear. Hiroto chuckled and nodded. Misuka raised her eyebrows.

''Am I missing something?'' She asked.

Hiroto and Kazemaru shook their heads.

''No, everything's fine.'' They both replied with a grin.

I sighed with a laugh. Then, the others came down too.

''Ohayo, Mamoru-nii-chan.'' Misuka greeted Endou, while she gave him a peck on his cheek.

''Ohayo, Misuka-chan.'' Endou replied with a smile.

''So jealous…'' Toramaru pouted.

''I know what you mean.'' Tachimukai replied.

''Everybody, please sit down. I already prepared breakfast.'' Misuka cheered.

''All right!'' Everybody replied.

They took place at the dinner table and at that moment, coach Kudou walked into the room.

''Today is the first match, guys.'' He said serious.

''We're gonna win.'' Endou said determined.

''For sure!'' Kidou added.

''Misuka is important to us!'' Goenji said.

The whole team agreed with that. Misuka just blushed happily.

''Thanks, minna. I know you are going to win!'' She said.

''The match starts at 1 p.m. straight. I want to be on time for the match, so we have enough time for the warming-up. We leave right after breakfast. ''Coach Kudou said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

Then, everybody started eating. Misuka gave Kabeyama some seconds and made sure everybody was happy. After breakfast, Misuka stood up.

''Time to go!'' She exclaimed with a smile.

Coach Kudou smiled.

''Wait, Misuka. I heard the boys had a surprise for you.'' He said.

Misuka looked curious at the Inazuma Japan members.

''What's this all about?'' She asked.

''We'll show you!'' Kogure said, while he jumped up from his chair and grabbed Misuka's wrist.

''Wow, slow down!'' She said, while she got dragged along.

Everybody walked after the duo towards the soccer grounds.

''Guys, why are we here?'' Misuka asked.

Endou walked into the dressing room and came back with a pile of clothes.

''Tadaa!'' He said. ''For you!''

Misuka took the pile and glared at it. It was a tracksuit, similar to Haruna's tracksuit, only Misuka's was light blue and there was an Inazuma Eleven Emblem on it.

''Guys… this is amazing. Thank you!'' Misuka exclaimed speechless.

She demanded another group hug. Everybody embraced her tightly.

''Wear it against our match against England, okay?'' Endou asked her.

Misuka nodded.

''I will.'' She replied.

Then, she excused herself and walked back into the apartment.

''Misuka is such a sweet girl.'' Sakuma said with a smile.

''But all the boys decided to let her go. She's all yours, Kidou.'' Toramaru said to Kidou with a grin.

''Wai-WHAT?'' He shouted with a blush.

''Oh, come on. You have the biggest crush on her!'' Tachimukai said.

''Yeah, it's so obvious.'' Midorikawa added.

''T-That's nonsense. I don't know what you guys are talking about.'' Kidou replied.

''You don't have to admit it. But we just wanted to tell you that you have no competition.'' Hiroto said with a wink.

''This is ridiculous.'' Kidou mumbled.

Everybody laughed.

''Well, guys. Let's head back to the apartment too. We can leave any minute.'' Endou said.

Everybody walked back to the apartment.

''Is everybody here?'' Coach Kudou asked.

''No, Misuka isn't back yet.'' Kidou noticed.

''I'm here!'' The team suddenly heard a voice shout.

Misuka walked down the stairs in her new outfit that the boys gave her.

''KAWAII!'' Everybody shouted with open mouth.

Misuka just blushed heavily.

''T-Thanks guys.'' She replied.

Coach Kudou smiled.

''Is everybody ready now?'' He asked.

''HAI!'' Everybody shouted.

Then, everybody left the apartment and entered the Inazuma Japan Caravan that would bring them to the stadium.

Misuka's P.O.V.

''It's so massive!'' I said, when we all entered the stadium.

''Yes, indeed…'' Kurimatsu replied.

''I can't believe we're about to have our first match!'' Sakuma said.

''I'm so excited. I have to pee!'' Kabeyama shouted and he ran away.

The others laughed.

''Anyway, guys. Let's all head to our dressing room. I know we all already wear out uniform, but I want to speak a few words to you.'' Coach Kudou said.

The team nodded and entered the dressing room. I stood next to coach Kudou and smiled.

''Guys, I want to tell you that I'm already very proud that we all made it already so far. It's an honor to be one of the ten best teams of the world. You guys trained really hard for this match. Let's show them what we've got. Not only for the sake of Misuka, but also for our own pride. Let's win this!'' Coach Kudou shouted.

''AH!'' The entire team shouted, while they threw their fist into the air.

''Ganbatte!'' I said to them with a smile.

Then, everybody headed back towards the field and the players started their warming-up. In the mean time, I prepared everybody's water bottle and towel and made sure everything looked nice. I glared with a big smile towards the hard-working players_. In these past few days, they really became my friends and I cared a lot about them._ Then, my eyes fell on my twin brother_. There are no words to describe how happy I am I've been reunited with him. I never let him go._ Then, I glared at Kidou and remembered the bet. _This evening, I had to go on a date with him. To be honest, I was actually looking forward to it._ I giggled and blushed by the thoughts.

''Misuka, is everything ready?'' Coach Kudou asked me.

''Hai, coach!'' I replied.

He smiled.

''In a moment, you're about to see your own strategies on the field. Aren't you proud of yourself?'' He asked me.

I smiled.

''No, I'm proud of those guys on the field. They worked so hard. Besides, they never let me down and truly care about me. They're my friends and they deserve to be happy.'' I replied.

Coach Kudou replied.

''Remember that they probably wouldn't stand here with so much confidence if you weren't here. You are the teams secret weapon.'' He said with a grin.

I blushed.

''T-That's a big honor. Did you told them that?'' I asked.

Coach Kudou smiled and shook his head.

''I didn't. But they know it all in their hearts.'' He replied.

I smiled and focused my glare back on the field. The wind blew through my hair and I realized how happy I finally was. I had a family again. One of them was real, the others just imaginary. But that wasn't important. I felt happy and safe again. A tear rolled down my cheek by the thoughts of it. A tear of happiness. Coach Kudou saw it. Somehow, I knew that he also knew why that tear was there. He didn't say anything, but just gave me a smile. I returned the smile and glared back at the field. There, I saw Mamoru-nii-chan waving at me and giving a thumbs up. I laughed and waved back. Then, England's team arrived on the field. My smile immediately disappeared and a scary feeling crept up in my entire body.

''Ohayo, Endou-nii-chan.'' Edgar said with a smirk.

Endou narrowed his eyes.

''Don't speak to me like that.'' He said.

Edgar shrugged his shoulder.

''Say goodbye to your twin sister because after this match, she's ours.'' He said, while I saw him glaring at me.

He blew me a hand kiss. I shiver went up my spine and I felt disgusting.

''No words but deeds.'' Goenji said with narrowed eyes.

He glared at Fubuki and gave him a wink. Said one blushed heavily.

''Minna…'' I whispered from my spot on the sideline.

Everybody glared at me and gave me a thumbs up. I immediately smiled again. I didn't had to worry. Everything was going to be all right.

''Minna! Ganbatte!'' I shouted with all my might.

Then, it was time to start the match. Everybody took their places on the field. Goenji and Toramaru were the forwards, Kidou, Midorikawa, Fudou and Hiroto the midfielders, Kabeyama, Kazemaru, Fubuki and Kogure the defenders and, of course, my twin brother on goal. The referee blew his whistle and the kick-off was for our team. Toramaru passed the ball towards Goenji and they both dashed forward.

''This is it…'' I whispered to myself.

Goenji did a back pass towards Kidou and he took it perfectly.

''Ike, Kidou-kun!'' I shouted.

Then, I blushed. _Why was I cheering for him so hard?_ I giggled. Kidou passed the ball towards Fudou and he grinned.

''Goenji!'' He shouted.

''Hai!'' Goenji replied.

Goenji took a big sprint forward and Fudou kicked the ball up high in the air. Then, he jumped in the air himself and kicked the ball with all his power. My eyes widened. _That was something I made up!_ The ball whizzed with amazing speed through the air near the goal of England. Goenji jumped up too and catched the ball on his chest.

''Nice one, Fudou!'' He shouted.

Fudou grinned. I smiled proudly. Then, Goenji looked at Toramaru and he nodded. Goenji passed the ball towards Toramaru.

''Tiger…'' Toramaru said, while he kicked the ball up high.

''STORM!'' Goenji finished, while he kicked the ball with full power.

It whizzed towards the keeper of England. The keeper tried to stop it with a Hissatsu, but it failed.

''GOAAAAL!'' The commentator shouted.

I smiled bright!

''They did it!'' I shouted at coach Kudou.

He just smirked.

''See the determination in their eyes?'' He asked me.

I looked back and saw everybody gave each other high fives. Then, Goenji and Toramaru gave me a happy glare. I smiled back. Then, I turned back towards the coach.

''Yes! Their passion for soccer.'' I said.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''Exactly. And that's what makes this team so strong. Not all those endless practices, but that friendship and passion for soccer they share. And you make them remember every time.'' He said.

I smiled happily.

''Soccer is amazing.'' I said.

Then, the match continued.

''Misuka will be ours!'' Edgar shouted, while he sprinted forwards from the defense spot.

I had a weird feeling. _His usual position is forward. Why did he ran back all to the defense?_ Then, I saw all the other guys from England grinning. That was the moment that I realized it.

''Guys, a Hissatsu! Tighten the defense!'' I shouted.

Coach Kudou glared at me.

''You noticed it before me. Impressing.'' He said.

I blushed.

''I-I'm sorry. You're the coach here.'' I said.

He grinned.

''But you're the assistant coach. You can say things too.'' He replied.

I smiled. Then, I glared back at Inazuma Japan. They had tightened their defense and waited for Edgar's shoot.

''Excalibur!'' Edgar shouted, while he shot the ball.

It didn't look like a strong shot.

''Is that it?'' Fudou asked with a grin.

Then, the ball started to pick up speed as time past by. It went faster and faster and looked stronger with the moment.

''What the-'' Endou managed to bring out, before the ball strike through their defense and slammed against him.

Endou flew back and England tied the score. My eyes widened.

''No…'' I said.

''What a shoot!'' Kidou exclaimed shocked.

''Endou, are you all right?'' Kazemaru asked his friend.

Endou looked up at Kazemaru.

''Y-Yeah, I'm all right.'' He replied.

Then, they both glared back at a, now laughing Edgar.

''The bigger the distance, the stronger Excalibur is.'' He said with a smirk.

Then, he glared at me and winked. I shivered again.

''That guy…'' I growled.

''And the score is tied now. There are only a couple of minutes left in the first half. What will both teams do?'' The announcer shouted through the stadium.

I saw everybody growl and my eyes turned compassionate.

''Minna, don't give up…'' I whispered.

Then, the kick-off was for Inazuma Japan again.

''Come on, everybody!'' I shouted.

Everybody nodded and Goenji passed the ball towards Toramaru. He kicked it back towards Midorikawa. He ran forward with Hiroto. They both jumped into the air and glared at each other with a grin. Then, Midorikawa shot the ball with his left foot, while Hiroto shot it with his left.

''Space…'' They both shouted.

Goenji and Toramaru sprinted both forward and shot the ball both with one foot too when it approached them.

''BLAST!'' They finished.

''I made that Hissatsu up!'' I exclaimed.

The ball whizzed with some immense power into the goal.

''And that's another goal for Inazuma Japan!'' The announcer shouted.

Everybody in the stadium clapped and shouted. Hiroto, Midorikawa, Toramaru and Goenji gave each other a high five.

''I can't believe it!'' I said overexcited towards coach Kudou.

He just grinned.

''They managed it just in time.'' He replied.

Then the whistle, that indicated the end of the first half, was heard.

''And that was the first half of this exciting match between Japan and England.'' The announcer shouted.

The team players of Inazuma Japan left the field. I gave them all a hug.

''Minna, that was so cool!'' I said overexcited.

''It was all thanks to you. That Hissatsu is amazing.'' Midorikawa said.

''I can't believe you guys pulled it actually off in time.'' I replied.

''We can do anything.'' Toramaru said with a grin.

''And Fudou, you followed my tip!'' I said with a smile against Fudou.

He grinned and looked at the side.

''Uhhmm… well… yeah.'' He said.

''Guys, we're one point ahead. We can win this thing!'' My twin brother exclaimed.

''AH!'' Everybody replied.

Then, I handed everybody their water bottle and towel and talked with Kidou about the match.

''You know, normally I'm the one who comes up with tactics and strategies for the team. But I guess I've been replaced by someone better.'' He said with a grin to me.

I blushed.

''I-I'm sorry. I'm not trying to outshine you. You're way better than me.'' I said.

Kidou chuckled.

''I'm glad you're helping us. You're ideas are genius.'' He replied.

I blushed again.

''Stop the flattering. I look like a tomato.'' I said, while I gave him a small push.

He winked.

''You didn't forgot about this evening, huh?'' He asked me.

I blushed even harder.

''N-No, I didn't. I'll be on time.'' I said.

''Good.'' Kidou replied.

After a while, it was time to return to the field.

''Minna, ganbatte! We're so close!'' I said.

Everybody smiled at me.

''We won't lose.'' Kogure said.

''I want to make a switch in positions.'' Coach Kudou said. ''Fubuki, you'll join Goenji and Toramaru in the forward position. Tsunami, you'll be taking over Fubuki's spot. Hiroto, good work. You're done for this match.''

''Hai, coach!'' Fubuki, Tsunami and Hiroto said.

Then, the members went back on their positions.

''Hiroto, you looked so cool when you did Space Blast.'' I said to Hiroto, when he went to stand next to me.

He smiled.

''It's because you explained it so well that the four of us pulled it off so fast.'' He replied.

I smiled.

''I'm so happy.'' I said.

Hiroto smiled and watched his team players.

''Only one half to go…'' He whispered.

Then, the whistle for the second half was blown. England dashed forward with the ball and performed a Hissatsu tactic, which looked unbreakable.

''W-What's this?'' I asked.

''That one looks strong.'' Hiroto replied shocked.

''I hope we can break through it.'' I thought out loud.

I saw Kidou observing it closely. This was a job for him. Only, England had reached Japan's goal. Edgar passed the ball towards a teammate and he did a Hissatsu that broke through my twin brother's Hissatsu.

''Oh no!'' I said shocked.

''And the score is tied again!'' The announcer said.

''No way…'' Hiroto said.

Endou growled.

''Sorry guys.'' He said to his team members.

''Don't worry about it, Endou.'' Tsunami replied.

''We just need to find a way to break through it.'' Midorikawa added.

''That's Kidou's job.'' Goenji said with a wink.

Kidou just stayed silent.

''Hmm… I thought I saw something but I need to see it again first to confirm my thoughts.'' He talked to himself.

''It'll be fine. Fighto, minna!'' Fubuki said optimistic.

Everybody smiled.

''Let's payback.'' Fudou said with a smirk.

The whistle was blown and Inazuma Japan had the kick-off. This time, Fudou was at the ball. He dashed forward.

''Fudou, pass!'' Kidou shouted.

Fudou didn't listen.

''Come on, Fudou. Pass that ball.'' Midorikawa said.

Fudou glared to his right and saw his teammates, totally free. Normally, he would have ignored them, but he remembered what was on his weak point list.

''Kidou!'' He shouted, while he passed the ball.

Kidou grinned at him.

''Thanks, Fudou.'' He replied.

He quickly passed the ball towards Fubuki.

''Fubuki!'' He shouted.

Fubuki took the ball and glared at Goenji, aka his longtime crush and now, boyfriend.

''Goenji!'' He said.

Goenji knew what he wanted and nodded with a smile.

''Go!'' He said.

Goenji and Fubuki both ran towards each other, while Goenji was covered in red and Fubuki was covered in blue. Then, they turned around each other and kicked the ball each with one foot.

''Crossfire!'' They shouted.

The ball whizzed towards the goal and the keeper tried to block it with a Hissatsu, but it failed again.

''GOAAAAAAAL! Inazuma Japan takes the lead once again!'' The announced shouted.

''We did it!'' Fubuki said, while he hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Goenji gave him a peck on the cheek.

''Yes, we did.'' He replied.

Fubuki blushed heavily.

''Awwhh…'' I said from my spot at the sideline.

Hiroto grinned too.

''They're so cute together. Thanks to you, they're finally a couple.'' He replied.

''They just needed a little help, that's all.'' I replied with a wink.

We were one point in the lead again. England fought back and performed their Hissatsu tactic again. Then, I discovered their weak point. I glared at Kidou and I saw his face lighten up too.

''You found it too.'' I whispered with a smile.

He gave some instructions to the other players of Inazuma Japan and they were able to break through the Hissatsu tactic.

''Impossible!'' Edgar shouted with widened eyes.

The teams fought on for a while, but no one was able to make another goal. Then, the referee blew his whistle. The matched had ended.

''WE WON!'' I shouted excited, while I hugged Hiroto.

''I can't believe it!'' Hiroto replied.

The other players ran towards me too.

''Misuka, you can stay!'' Midorikawa said.

''We defeated those bastards!'' Toramaru added.

''Yeah, and we got points for it too.'' Tsunami added with a grin.

''Minna, this is awesome!'' I said happy.

Another group hug occurred soon. The team headed back towards the dressing room, showered and dressed back into their normal clothes, that they had carried along in their sport bags. I waited outside for them. After everybody had gathered again, we all walked back towards our apartment.

''Six p.m.'' I whispered to myself.

That was the time I had to be at the Italian restaurant in the Italy section. And in formal clothes as well.

''Gosh, I hate him.'' I said with a blush.

I glared at Kidou. He was just talking happily with Goenji and Mamoru-nii-chan. I sighed and giggled. This was going to be a fun night.

Kidou's P.O.V.

Time flew by and at 5 p.m. , I saw Misuka excusing herself and leaving the apartment. I smiled. One hour was left.

''But… If Misuka is leaving, then who will cook dinner?'' Kabeyama asked pouting.

''We will again!'' Toramaru and Tobitaka said with a grin.

''Everything better than Natsumi's food.'' Endou said with a sigh.

Everybody laughed.

''Guys, I won't be joining dinner tonight.'' I said.

I saw Endou giving me a wink. He knew about the date. Of course he would know, he was even there when we made the deal.

''Where are you going?'' Kurimatsu asked.

''Ehmm… well…'' I stammered.

''He's going on a date with Misuka-chan.'' Endou said, like it was nothing.

''E-Endou.'' I said with a blush.

''What? It's the truth.'' He said.

I sweatdropped. This was a typical Endou-action. All the boys looked grinning at me now.

''Kidou has a date, huh?'' Fudou asked grinning.

''We were right! You DO have a crush on Misuka!'' Tachimukai said.

''N-No, it's not like that. We just made a bet.'' I replied.

''A bet, huh?'' Hijikata asked grinning.

''Well, it must be very bothersome to go out with Misuka.'' Sakuma said with a grin.

''Jealous…'' Toramaru pouted.

''Anyway, have fun.'' Fubuki said with a smile to me.

''Yeah, we'll be here thinking about you.'' Someoka added with a grin.

''Don't make her pay! That's rude.'' Goenji said.

''Of course I know that.'' I replied with a sweat drop.

I glared at the clock. It was time for me to get changed.

''Anyway, I'll be changing now. Enjoy your dinner.'' I said.

Everybody grinned at me. I quickly went up upstairs, dressed into my tux from the England party and fixed my hair a little. For the occasion, I took off my goggles. My deep red eyes stared at me, when I looked into the mirror. I smiled. I rarely even see my own eyes. I even shower and sleep with my goggles. But for Misuka, I was willing to lay them apart for a while. I walked out of my room again and walked downstairs. I wondered where Misuka actually was at this moment. I hoped she would just be there at the said time.

''Kidou, you're not wearing your goggles!'' Endou said shocked.

I smiled.

''For once, I'll leave them at home.'' I replied.

Everybody looked shocked.

''You know, I've never seen you without them.'' Toramaru said.

I laughed.

''Well, do I look horrifying now?'' I asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

''The opposite. You look… really cool.'' Sakuma said.

I grinned.

''Well, thank you.'' I replied.

Then, I glared at the clock and saw I only had a quarter left. The walk towards the restaurant took definitely ten minutes.

''Sorry guys, but I have to go now. Otherwise, I'll be late and that's rude.'' I said.

''Wait!'' Fubuki said.

He took a red rose out of the vase on the dinner table.

''Take it with you. Girls love receiving flowers.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Thanks, Fubuki.'' I replied.

Then, I walked towards the door.

''I'll be off.'' I said.

Then, I walked outside and closed the door behind me.

Misuka's P.O.V.

''Misuka, you look stunning!'' Erumi, an assistant of the organizers of the FFI and also a good friend of mine, exclaimed.

''Thanks, Erumi. And also thank you for helping me getting ready at your place.'' I replied.

We were in the 'Liocott' part of Liocott Island, the neutral part. This was the place were all the organizers and stuff had their houses. I was at Erumi's place, a sweet sixteen-year-old girl with waist-length, blond, curling hair and big, green eyes.

''Anytime, Misuka-chan. I wouldn't wanna miss this.'' She replied.

I looked into the mirror and blushed heavily. I looked really cute, if I had to admit it.

''I'm sure that date of yours will become speechless when he sees you.'' Erumi said.

I blushed even harder.

''I hope so too.'' I replied.

Then, I gave her a tight hug.

''It's time for me to say goodbye. But thanks for all your help.'' I said to her.

''Sure thing. Now, go! Otherwise, you'll be late.'' Erumi replied with a smile.

I nodded and walked towards the exit of her door.

''Have fun!'' Erumi said to me, while she waved me goodbye.

''Thanks.'' I said, while I walked out of her door and into the evening lights of Liocott Island.

Then, I made my way towards the Italy section. A nervous feeling went through my body. Well, I was more excited, I guess. I sighed and a smile crept up my face. _Let's see what the night will bring._

Kidou's P.O.V.

I looked at a clock that was standing somewhere in the street. _Five minutes until it was 6 p.m._ I smiled. I made it on time. I stood in front of the Italian restaurant with my red rose in my hand and, to be honest, I felt really weird. Sure, this was supposed to be funny, because of a bet. _But why does this feel so … serious? Almost like a romantic date._ I sure had the nerves for a romantic date. I looked for the third time if my tux was all right. Then, I sighed and just smiled. I let my hand slip in the pocket of my trousers. I still felt the small box.

''Gomenasai!'' I suddenly recognized Misuka's voice. ''Did you waited long here?''

I turned around and my mouth fell open. Misuka wore a strapless, red cocktail dress that reached until her knees, a black cardigan, a black panty and black pumps. She also wore a silver necklace and silver earrings. There was a red rose in her hair and she applied some slight make-up.

''N-No. I just came early.'' I replied.

Misuka smiled relieved.

''You look … gorgeous.'' I managed to bring out.

I saw a blush appear on her cheeks.

''T-Thank you so much. You look amazing again in that tux too.'' She replied.

I handed her the red rose.

''For me? That's so sweet!'' She said with a smile, while her blush increased.

I blushed too and look to the side.

''Well, shall we enter?'' She asked me.

I nodded and opened the door for her.

''Ladies first.'' I said.

Misuka giggled and walked inside the restaurant first. We got a spot on a table at the window.

''Sooo… where were you? You left the apartment at 5 p.m.'' I asked her.

She smiled.

''I went to a good friend of mine to prepare. It thought it was nicer, because that way, you couldn't see my dress.'' She said with a blush.

''A-Ah, in that kind of way.'' I replied.

Misuka giggled.

''What's the matter, Kidou-kun? You look nervous.'' She said.

''I-I'm not!'' I replied firmly.

She giggled even more.

''To be honest, I'm nervous too.'' She confessed.

My eyebrows raised.

''Why?'' I asked.

''You know, this kinda looks a lot like a…'' She started.

''Romantic date.'' I finished.

''Exactly.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Do you want it to be one?'' I asked.

I saw her blush fiercely.

''I-I uhmm…'' She stammered.

I smiled.

''I don't want the atmosphere here to get tense. Just enjoy this evening.'' I said.

Misuka smiled back.

''You're right.'' She replied.

Then, she blushed again.

''B-But I don't mind seeing this as an official date.'' She said soft.

I blushed too.

''A-Ah, me neither.'' I replied.

Then, she smiled. We order our dinner and stared at each other.

''So, Kidou-kun. Tell me more about yourself.'' Misuka said, while she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in both her hands.

I smiled.

''Well, what do you want to know?'' I asked her.

''Tell me about your family.'' She said.

I smiled at her.

''I have a sister that's one year younger than me. She's called Haruna.'' I said.

She smiled.

''Really, what's she like?'' She asked.

''Well, she's really nice. Always cheerful and always tries to help. Really a sweet sister.'' I said with a smile, while the image of Haruna popped up in my mind.

''Do you miss her?'' Misuka asked me.

I nodded.

''Of course I do! But I call her almost every day. She's having a great time with the other managers of our team, Aki, Fuyuka and Natsumi.'' I replied.

Misuka smiled.

''And your parents?'' She asked.

''They died in an plane crash when Haruna and I were five and six years old. From that point, we used to live in an orphanage. After that, we both got placed into another family and I got separated from her. I didn't contact her for years. But that was for her own sake. But we met again and we're still really happy together. She's very precious to me.'' I told Misuka.

She gave me a watery smile.

''I'm so sorry about your parents. But it's great you still have a good bond with your sibling. Your story kinda reminds me of my own.'' She replied.

I nodded.

''It's almost the same.'' I said.

Misuka giggled.

''Look, the atmosphere got all tense and serious now. We need to loosen it up. Tell me about your soccer years.'' She said.

My glare turned serious.

''The beginning of that story isn't so pleasant either.'' I said.

Misuka's smile disappeared.

''Really? But I really want to hear it.'' She said.

I smiled at her.

''If you say so.'' I said.

I sighed.

''In the orphanage, a man called Kageyama discovered my talents for soccer. He was the one that made sure I became a part of the Kidou family. He also made me a member of his team, Teikoku Academy. Those were some dark years.'' I said soft.

Misuka laid her hand on mine and stroked it.

''What happened?'' She asked soft.

''Kageyama turned out to be a dark man that lived for power. It was all about winning. And the thing was, I followed him. I admired him like a god and did everything he told me. I become a person that hurt people accidentally, destroyed buildings and did everything, just to win. I still regret it. But after a while, I realized how sick the things were I did. I finally understood what a despicable man Kageyama asked and I didn't obey his orders any more. Your twin brother was a boy who really inspired me. His always cheery attitude and his fight to do what's right motivated me to abandon my old self. I became a boy who loved soccer for the sport again. I joined Raimon Junior High and Endou's team and I became good friends with everybody. Ever since then, I played by Endou's side. And now me, him and a lot of my other friends made it into the Inazuma Japan team and defeated all the other soccer teams in the Asia prelims. And now, we're here. Representing Japan and Asia.'' I said.

''Wow, what a story…'' Misuka said speechless.

At that point, our dinner got served and we both started to eat.

''You're an interesting guy, Kidou-kun.'' Misuka said with a smile.

''And you're an interesting girl, Misuka-san.'' I replied with a mischievous smile.

Misuka giggled.

''I guess we both have a history and something that makes us special.'' She said.

I nodded. Then suddenly, Misuka started to suppress a laugh. I noticed it.

''What's so funny?'' I asked.

''You have tomato sauce at your face.'' She said with a smile.

''Really? That's embarrassing. Where?'' I asked with an embarrassed face.

''Wait.'' She said with a giggle.

She took the kerchief that lay on the table and walked towards me. Slowly, she wiped away the sauce on my face. Our faces were really close and we both noticed it. She stared into my eyes, while I kept looking into her big, brown ones.

''I already wanted to say it before, but you have really pretty eyes.'' Misuka said soft.

I smiled.

''Thanks.'' I replied.

We stayed so close to each other for a few second, before Misuka pulled away with a huge blush on her face.

''Y-Your face is all clean now again.'' She stammered shyly.

I chuckled.

''Thanks.'' I replied.

We both talked further and enjoyed our dinner. After we finished it and I paid for it, we walked out of the restaurant.

''S-Shall we go to the park for a moment?'' Misuka asked me.

I smiled.

''Of course.'' I replied.

We both headed to the Italian park and sat down on a bench.

''Wow, this evening weather is really nice.'' Misuka said with a smile.

I nodded.

''It's quite warm for the time of the day.'' I added.

Misuka stared over the lake that laid in front of us. Then, I remembered the package in my trouser pocket again. A blush immediately crept up my cheeks.

''A-Ano, Misuka?'' I asked.

She looked up and stared at me.

''Yes?'' She asked sweetly.

''I have something for you.'' I said.

Misuka looked curious.

''More surprises? I like surprises!'' She said with a cute smile.

I reached for the package in my trouser pocket and gave it to her. It was shiny black with a silver lint.

''Sugoi… the package already looks nice.'' Misuka said.

She shyly took the box out of my hands, pulled the lint carefully away and removed the upper part. Then, her eyes widened.

''K-Kidou, this is…'' She said breathless.

In the box laid the silver armband she wanted so badly. But I also engraved her name into it.

''I-I can't believe it.'' Misuka said shocked.

''Do you like it?'' I asked her.

''Do I like it?'' She repeated. ''I LOVE IT!''

I smiled bright.

''I'm happy to hear that.'' I replied.

I helped her by putting on the silver armband.

''It looks really good on you.'' I said.

I saw that Misuka had teary eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

''Kidou-kun! This is so sweet! Thank you so much!'' She said.

I felt something wet roll down my neck and I noticed it were Misuka's tears. I pulled back, so I could look her into the eyes. I wiped her tears away with a smile.

''Silly, you don't have to cry.'' I said to her.

''I know, but I just can't describe how thankful I am. This is really sweet, Kidou.'' She replied.

I glared at Misuka. She looked so happy. After a while, it was time to head back to the apartment. When we walked back, Misuka grabbed my hand with a blush and didn't let it go, until we reached our apartment. We walked inside and saw that everybody already headed towards their rooms. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9 p.m.

''Strange… normally, they would be watching TV or something.'' I said suspicious.

''Maybe this day was really tiring for them. I mean, you played an intensive soccer match against England. I understand why they're tired.'' Misuka replied.

I smiled.

''We should go back to our rooms too.'' I said.

Misuka nodded and turned her gaze towards the ground. Then, she looked up, grabbed my face and gave me a long peck on my cheek.

''Thanks for today, Kidou. I really enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow!'' She said shyly with a huge blush.

Then, she quickly ran upstairs. I let my hand glide over my cheek and blushed too.

''Good night, Misuka-chan.'' I said soft.

**-The End-**


	7. The flue

**~ The long lost sister ~**

**Chapter Seven: The flue**

Normal P.O.V.

The next morning, when everybody came down for breakfast, there was something odd.

''Wait, normally I can smell our food. Now I don't. What's going on?'' Kabeyama asked.

At that point, Coach Kudou came down the stairs.

''Misuka won't be making breakfast today. In fact, she won't come downstairs at all. She has the flu.'' He said.

Everybody, especially Kidou, looked shocked.

''WHAT? No way!'' Fudou said.

''Poor Misuka.'' Fubuki said compassionate.

''Can we visit her?'' Endou asked.

''It's better if you guys don't. She's sleeping now, I guess.'' Coach Kudou replied.

''What exactly does she have?'' Goenji asked.

''A runny noise, swollen throat, constant sneezing and coughing, a fever and a headache, she said.'' Coach Kudou replied.

''No way!'' Everybody said.

''She tried to act stubborn, by still wanting to prepare your breakfast and many more things. I send her back, under loud protest of her.'' Coach Kudou said.

''She's sick and she still even wants to take care of us, while we actually need to take care of her.'' Kurimatsu realized.

''She doesn't deserve the flu!'' Tachimukai exclaimed.

''What can we do for her?'' Toramaru asked compassionate.

''At this moment, nothing. She needs her sleep.'' Coach Kudou replied. ''In the mean time, we'll divide the chores until she gets better.''

Everybody nodded. Toramaru and Tobitaka suggested to make breakfast again, Hiroto and Midorikawa started to wash the dirty towels from the day before. Goenji and Fubuki went to the grocery shop for tonight's dinner. The others already went to the soccer field and did the warming up.

''Yosh, minna! We can't show Misuka a weakened team! Let's train hard today!'' Endou said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

Kidou wasn't really paying attention to the practice. His mind was by Misuka, of course. He cursed himself for not giving her his jacket when they were in the park. Sure, it wasn't cold but the wind still made Misuka sick. It was his fault.

''Kidou!'' Endou shouted, when the ball rolled past him.

He missed it, again.

''Ah, gomen…'' He said a bit absent.

''Kidou, do you feel all right today?'' Goenji asked him.

Kidou looked up.

''Yes… It's nothing. Gomen.'' He said.

He walked back. Goenji watched his back.

''Kidou… you shouldn't worry about Misuka that much.'' Goenji whispered.

Fubuki walked over to Goenji.

''He's with his mind by Misuka, huh?'' He asked.

Goenji nodded in reply.

''I still wonder how their date went.'' Fubuki said with a smile on his face.

Goenji looked at his boyfriend.

''Yeah, me too.'' He replied.

Fubuki leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Goenji's lips.

''When are we having a date?'' He asked with a chuckle.

Goenji turned crimson, but smiled.

''Soon, I promise.'' He replied.

At that point, Endou kicked another ball and practice went further. The team didn't notice that a figure with a pale face and a red nose walked towards the soccer field, covered in blankets. Kidou noticed the figure first.

''Misuka!'' He exclaimed.

He ran towards the sick girl.

''Kidou-kun,'' She whispered with a hoarse voice. ''Gomenasai.''

''Why are you out of bed?'' He asked, with a serious undertone.

''I have to help you guys. That's where I'm for. I can't lay sick in my bed. Let me fill your water bottles for you.'' She replied with her hoarse voice.

Kidou saw her tremble on her feet. She wore her pajamas. She had to feel cold.

''Misuka, go back to bed.'' Kidou demanded her.

In the mean time, everybody noticed the sick Misuka.

''Misuka, what are you doing here?'' Endou asked surprised at his twin sister.

''Mamoru-nii-chan… Are you mad at me for being sick?'' Misuka asked with her hoarse voice.

''Of course not! Why should I? You must rest. Let Kidou bring you back to your room.'' Endou replied.

''No!'' Misuka shouted, but it was barely audible. ''The water bottles! The towels! Laundry! Grocery shopping! Did you guys had breakfast?''

''Easy!'' Kidou said, while he laid his hands on her shoulders. ''All already done. Only the water bottles aren't. But we'll take care of that ourselves.''

''Kidou-kun, let go off me,'' Misuka said stubborn. ''I can take care of myself.''

She let het blanket drop and walked slowly towards the storage room in the dressing rooms, where the water bottles were.

''I don't trust it…'' Goenji said.

''I'll keep an eye on her.'' Kidou replied.

He walked after Misuka into the dressing rooms. Misuka already had taken out the bottles and stood next to the water tap.

''Here, let met help you.'' Kidou offered.

''No!'' Misuka's harsh voice sounded, a bit irritated.

''Misuka, stop being stubborn! Accept the fact that you're sick!'' Kidou exclaimed.

Misuka pouted.

''I won't. I still can work. You only won't give me the chance to show it.'' She said.

Kidou laid his hand on her forehead.

''Misuka, you're fever is really high now. You really should go back to bed now.'' He said.

He tried to grab her wrist, but she pushed him away.

''No!'' She said.

Kidou had never seen Misuka this way. Somewhere, it hurt a bit in his heart.

''Misuka…'' Kidou said soft.

Misuka ignored him and continued filling the water bottles.

''See?'' She replied, a bit happier already. ''No problem!''

''Great, now shall I carry them outside?'' Kidou asked.

''No, I can take care of that myself!'' She replied.

She picked up the crate with all the water bottles in it and carried it. Kidou saw how much effort it took her. Misuka walked out of the dressing room and Kidou stared at her from a distance. That girl had some amazing willpower. She just didn't care about herself being sick and tried to cope with it. Kidou couldn't help but smile. That was the Misuka he was so crazy about. That's right. He was madly in love with her. But then, Kidou saw it happen and his eyes widened. Misuka staggered and fainted on the spot. Kidou dashed forward, while Misuka lay on the ground, her face towards the ground. The water bottles lay everywhere.

''MISUKA!'' Kidou shouted, while he kneeled down besides her.

He saw all the other team members looking worried and stopped practice. Kidou shook Misuka's shoulders. No reaction. He laid his hand on her forward again and it was hotter than a moment before.

''Crap…'' He cursed.

He picked up Misuka and asked Goenji to bring him the blankets that still lay on the ground. Goenji gave him the blankets and Kidou lay them over Misuka.

''I'll carry her to her room. I won't come back until she opens her eyes again.'' Kidou said firmly.

The others just nodded. Everybody was worried about their precious guide. In the mean time, Kidou already walked back into the apartment and carried her upstairs, while he kept looking at her face. She was really pale, her nose red and she had her eyes closed.

''God… why did I even let her do the water bottles? I should have stayed firmly and say no.'' He kept saying to himself.

He didn't dare to walk into Misuka's bedroom, because that would be rude. So instead, he carried her to his own bedroom and laid her on his own bed. He tugged her in and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Then, he walked toward the bathroom, made a washcloth wet in really cold water and filled a glass with cold water too. Then, he walked back to his bedroom, putted the glass on his nightstand and laid the washcloth over Misuka's forehead. He kept petting her hair, until he suddenly saw Misuka slowly open her eyes.

''K-Kidou-kun?'' She asked hoarse.

She coughed a few times. Kidou handed her the glass with water. She drank it gratefully.

''Much better.'' She said.

Kidou smiled.

''How do you feel?'' He asked.

''Terrible.'' Misuka replied honest.

Kidou smiled.

''Can I do something for you?'' He asked.

She shook her head.

''No, I don't need anything.'' She said.

Kidou looked at her left wrist and discovered the silver armband he gave her yesterday. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks when he thought about yesterday. Kidou stood up.

''Well then, you need to sleep. I'll check on you later, okay?'' He said, while he walked towards the exit.

''WAIT!'' Misuka shouted with her hoarse voice.

Kidou turned around.

''Yes?'' He asked with a smile.

''A-Ano, will you stay here please?'' Misuka asked shyly.

Kidou looked at the fragile girl in his own bed. He heard the desperation in her voice. To be honest, he didn't want to leave her side. He smiled and sat down on the side of the bed, while he looked at Misuka.

''Okay, I'll stay.'' He replied.

Misuka smiled.

''T-Thank. For everything so far. For introducing yourself when you met me, for being nice to me, for checking upon me while cooking, for being a good friend, for taking me out on a date and for carrying me up to your own room to stay with me.'' She said shyly.

Kidou looked surprised.

''Y-You don't have to apologize for all those things. I did all of them with a happy feeling.'' He replied.

''Kidou-kun?'' She asked.

''Yes?'' He replied.

Misuka quickly went to sit up straight and planted her lips on Kidou's, before he actually realized what happened. Then, she quickly pulled back. She blushed like mad.

''S-Sorry for that. I-I couldn't restrain myself.'' She excused herself.

Kidou still looked with widened eyes at her.

''Misuka?'' He asked slowly.

''Yes?'' She asked hoarse.

''Do you have a crush on me?'' He dared to ask.

''Uhmm… well… ano… how should I put it?'' She stammered, while her entire face had colored red.

''Because I do have one on you.'' Kidou replied with a smile.

Misuka stopped stammering and her eyes widened.

''Y-You do?'' She asked full of disbelieve.

Kidou nodded.

''So, about that kiss huh? Are you still sorry for that?'' He asked.

She shook her head firmly.

''No, not at all!'' She exclaimed happily.

Now, it was Kidou who bent forward and gently pressed his lips on Misuka's. He practically hung above her, due to the fact that Misuka was lying down. After a while, they both deepened the kiss, with fondness. It was the sweetest kiss ever made.

''I freaking love you, Misuka.'' Kidou said.

Misuka giggled.

''I freaking love you too, if that's the way you want to put it.'' She replied with a smile.

Then, they shared another, gentle kiss.

''Maybe you'll get the flue too, now I kissed you.'' Misuka said a bit worried.

Kidou smiled.

''Then, it was definitely worth it.'' He replied.

Misuka giggled and pulled him closer to her. She demanded Kidou to lay next to her, only he lay on top of the blankets.

''You know, I already feel a lot better.'' She said.

''I'm glad.'' Kidou replied, while he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He saw Misuka's eyes falling down slowly.

''Are you tired?'' Kidou asked.

''A bit.'' Misuka replied sleepy.

Kidou smiled.

''Then, I'll let you sleep.'' He said.

''Ano, Kidou?'' Misuka asked.

''You can call me Yuuto if you want.'' Kidou replied with a smile.

Misuka blushed.

''A-Ano, Yuuto-kun?'' She asked again.

''Yes?'' Kidou replied.

''Thanks for the kiss.'' She whispered.

Kidou chuckled.

''Your welcome, Misuka-chan.'' He replied.

Misuka smiled and then, Kidou left the room. When he closed the door behind him, he felt the butterflies fly through his stomach. He walked back towards the field with a big blush on his cheeks.

''Minna, Kidou is back!'' Tsunami exclaimed, when he saw him.

''Is she okay again?'' Hijikata asked.

Kidou nodded.

''She's feeling perfectly fine.'' He replied with a smile.

Everybody sighed relieved.

''That's good to hear.'' Endou said.

Then, he examined Kidou and he started to grin.

''Hey Kidou?'' He asked.

''Yes?'' Kidou replied to Endou.

''Did something happen?'' Endou asked grinning.

The others took a step closer to hear the conversation. Kidou blushed like mad.

''N-No, nothing at all.'' He replied.

''LIAR!'' The whole team shouted.

Kidou grinned.

''Well, I kinda sort of have a girlfriend now.'' He said soft.

''We knew it!'' Toramaru said.

''Congrats buddy.'' Tobitaka continued.

''Sweet!'' Kabeyama added.

Kidou just blushed a bit.

''Well, uhmm thanks I guess?'' He replied.

''Did you guys kissed or something?'' Fudou asked grinning.

Kidou turned more red again.

''They did!'' The whole team exclaimed.

''Cute!'' Fubuki exclaimed.

Goenji laid his arm around Fubuki.

''More couples in the Inazuma Japan team.'' He said.

''Yeah, but Goenji and Fubuki and Kidou and Misuka aren't the only ones.'' Tachimukai said with a grin.

Everybody turned around to him.

''Let me introduce you to three others.'' He said mischievous.

Some faces of some certain players turned red.

''The first one: Endou and Kazemaru.'' Tachimukai said.

Everybody turned towards Endou and Kazemaru, who blushed like mad.

''W-We wanted to tell you guys.'' Kazemaru tried.

Everybody laughed.

''Finally, it happened. It hung in the air already for so long.'' Toramaru said.

''Second one,'' Tachimukai grinned. ''Midorikawa and Hiroto.''

Everybody turned around and looked at the two. They blushed heavily.

''Uhmm well…'' Midorikawa stammered.

''This is awkward.'' Hiroto added.

But everybody smiled.

''And the last one, Fudou and Haruna.'' Tachimukai said.

''Tachimukai, I freaking kill you!'' Fudou said, while he chased after the small goalkeeper.

Everybody laughed, but glared at Kidou. They expected a death glare any minute and a declaration of war. But the opposite happened. Kidou walked towards Fudou, who turned a bit scared. He expected to get hit.

''Congrats, Fudou. Take good care of my sister.'' Kidou said with a smile.

Everybody had fully-widened eyes, Fudou the most.

''EEEHHH?'' They shouted.

Kidou smiled.

''But treat her badly and…'' He added with a dark aura.

''There it is…'' Fudou mumbled.

Then, he smiled.

''I'll be good for her.'' He said.

Then, Kidou smiled.

''Then, I'm not against it.'' He said.

Everybody smiled. Tachimukai came back from his hiding place and joined the group again. He saw the relieved sight of Tsunami. He grinned.

''Oh yeah, I forgot someone.'' He said.

Everybody turned towards him.

''Tsunami and Touko are dating.'' He said.

Everybody turned towards Tsunami, who was all red now.

''W-Why you! Tachimukai! You promised you wouldn't tell anything!'' He said, all embarrassed.

''Come on, it's a confession round.'' Tachimukai said.

''Were those all the couples?'' Toramaru asked.

''Well yeah, I know two more, but they aren't here.'' Tachimukai said.

''Tell us!'' The team exclaimed.

Tachimukai grinned.

''Aki and Ichinose have a thing and Natsumi is dating the captain of the national team of Cotarl.'' He said.

''No way, we both still have to play against those two!'' Endou said.

''Maybe Aki and Natsumi will come and watch.'' Goenji thought out loud.

''Ahum! Guys, shouldn't you all continue soccer practice?'' They suddenly heard the strict voice of coach Kudou, who came to check upon them.

''Uhh, hai!'' Endou quickly said. ''Minna, positions!''

Everybody ran back to their position and practice continued.

''Tachimukai, how did you actually now all those things?'' Endou asked Tachimukai, while they were practicing together.

''Misuka told me,'' He replied. ''She said it would help if it was spoken aloud once.''

''Well, it DID work.'' Endou said.

He thought about his twin sister and smiled. This was typically something for Misuka. He would check upon her later. But first, they had some serious practice to do.

**-The End-**


	8. All grown up

**~ The long lost sister ~**

**Chapter Eight: All grown up**

**(A/N: Takes place in Episode 15 of GO. Only I wrote my own version of it.)**

Kidou's P.O.V.

I just talked to Endou and Haruna at the Inazuma Steel Plaza. It hurt a lot, seeing Endou, my best friend and Haruna, my sweet sister, shocked like that. I made them think the wrong ideas, they think I've changed. I sighed. They should know what's going on… That I'm not betraying them. I felt really bad, making them feel that way. I headed home, towards my house in the middle of Inazuma Japan. I opened the door and stepped inside, took my shoes of and pulled my slippers on. I smelled something good. I walked further.

''Tadaima.'' I said.

''Okairanasai, Yuuto.'' I heard the sweet, high-pitched voice reply.

A woman with knee-length, straight brown hair and big, brown eyes walked towards me. She wore a half long, tight, long sleeved, soft pink dress with a white apron over it and her white house slippers. She was making dinner. I gave her a sweet kiss and smelled the sweet scent of her shampoo, honey and coconut.

''How was your day, sweetie?'' Misuka asked.

I told her about the situation that occurred earlier, while she walked back towards her pans that still stood on the stoves. I wrapped my arms around her waist and stood behind her, while I laid my chin on her left shoulder. She gave a peck on my cheek.

''I know it's hard for you, honey. To tell them the truth about actually being against Fifth Sector.'' She said.

I nodded.

''At least someone understands me.'' I replied.

Misuka giggled and gave me another kiss.

''Of course I understand you. You're my husband. I know everything about you.'' She said.

I glared at her left wrist. She still wore the armband I gave her ten years ago. Now we both reached the age of twenty-four and twenty-five and around her finger was also a silver wedding ring. We got married four years ago and it was the most beautiful day of my life.

''Maybe I should talk to Mamoru.'' Misuka suggested.

I shook my head.

''That won't help. I want to tell him myself. He will find out one day. And also about Ishido Shuuji…'' I said.

Misuka fell silent.

''He's Goenji Shuuya, huh?'' She asked.

I nodded.

''Toramaru is his assistant.'' I replied.

''Oh god… And how's Fubuki coping with all this?'' Misuka asked me.

''I heard he couldn't handle it anymore. He gave Goenji his wedding ring back and he left to Hokkaido.'' I said with a soft undertone.

Misuka looked shocked.

''Oh no… that's just awful. Their future looked so promising together…'' She said.

I smiled.

''But not everybody's relationship is going bad.'' I said.

Misuka giggled and let her hand slide over my cheek. She pressed another kiss on my lips.

''How are Endou and Kazemaru doing together?'' I asked Misuka.

''Great,'' Misuka replied. ''I heard they just bought their first house together in Inazuma Town.''

I smiled.

''Haruna is pregnant.'' I told Misuka.

''Really?'' Misuka replied.

''Yeah, she told me earlier. Before the fight…'' I said, while my voice turned soft again.

Misuka stroked my back and gave me a hug to cheer me up.

''It will be fine, really. I just know it.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Hey, I also received a message from Aki-chan.'' Misuka suddenly said.

''Really? What kind of?'' I asked her.

''Kazuya is coming over from America. Maybe permanently. He told me in secret that he's going to propose to Aki.'' She said.

My eyes widened.

''Really? That would be really great.'' I said.

''And I also heard something about Natsumi.'' Misuka added.

''Is she still with that Rococo guy?'' I asked her.

Misuka nodded.

''Natsumi emigrates to Cotarl, so they can live together.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Oh by the way, I talked to Hiroto. He and Midorikawa are currently living together too.'' I said.

''Really? I'm happy for them.'' Misuka said.

''And Tsunami and Touko, do you know about them?'' I asked Misuka.

She nodded and handed me a card, where Tsunami and Touko were holding hands on. They stood on a sailboat.

''They're currently sailing around the world with the two of them.'' She said.

I smiled.

''Nice boat.'' I said jealous.

''Hey, we're happy here, aren't we?'' Misuka asked me with a smile.

I kissed her on her forehead.

''More then.'' I replied.

She smiled again.

''Good, now please take place on the table. Dinner's ready.'' Misuka said to me.

I took place on the dinner table and Misuka served me a big bowl of rice, some miso soup and a pair of chopsticks. Then, she took place next to me with the same dish.

''Itadakimasu.'' We both said.

Then, we started to eat.

''So, are you feeling a bit better again?'' She asked me.

I smiled.

''Yes, a lot. You're amazing.'' I said.

Misuka blushed.

''I'm just happy to be your wife. I still remember your propose in details.'' She said.

I smiled too and thought about the day I took Misuka to the beach. I had made a hear out of candle lights and stood in the middle of it. I guided her into the heart too, sat down on one knee and proposed her. She immediately said yes and flew me around the neck in tears. I'll never forget that day.

''Me too.'' I replied.

''And our wedding,'' Misuka said dreamy. ''Gosh, it was so special.''

We married on the same spot on the beach where I proposed to her. Everybody was there. Endou, Kazemaru, Haruna, Fudou, Hiroto, Midorikawa, even Goenji and Fubuki. Everything was fine at that point. Aki and Natsumi paid a visit too. Their boyfriends were in another country at that time, but they wanted to see us get married.

''I still remember the dress you were.'' I said.

Misuka blushed.

''A silky, strapless white one with lacy patterns on the top and extremely long on the back, so Aki and Natsumi had to hold it.'' She said.

''And your beautiful veil and the white roses in your hair, which matched your bouquet.'' I added with a loving smile.

''It was hard, walking through the sand with the white pumps I wore.'' Misuka said laughing.

I laughed too.

''I remembered you practically clung onto me, otherwise you would fall.'' I said.

''You looked amazing too.'' Misuka said with a smile. ''With that expensive looking wedding suit, in that soft white, almost crème color and silver tie.''

I smiled too.

''For the occasion, I had left my goggles behind.'' I said chuckling.

''You still don't realize how mesmerizing your eyes are, do you?'' Misuka asked me with a loving tone in her voice.

I smiled.

''But goggles are just my trademark.'' I said.

Misuka laughed.

''I know, sweetie.'' She replied.

''Just like your beauty is yours.'' I said soft, while I stroke a hair back from her hair.

Misuka blushed heavily.

''Remember what we said to each other ten years ago?'' She asked.

I nodded.

''I freaking love you.'' I said.

''I freaking love you too, if that's how you want to put it.'' She replied giggling.

Memories about ten years ago came up in my head again. We won the FFI and everything went so well. I admired my beautiful looking wife. Everyday that I woke up next to her, I couldn't believe that she actually was married to me. I never ever wanted to let her go. I smiled and Misuka laid her head against my chest. We still sat on the dinner table.

''I really love you, Yuuto. More than anything on this world.'' Misuka said.

''I love you too, Misuka. For always.'' I replied.

Then, we kissed each other softly, like we once did. With that same tenderness. When, she let go off me, she looked to the ground with a blush.

''Yuuto, there's something I want to tell you.'' She said.

I looked surprised.

''What's it, sweetie?'' I asked, while I pressed a kiss on her forehead.

''Yuuto, I'm pregnant.'' Misuka replied with a smile.

**-The End-**

**-End of entire story-**


End file.
